


In the Boot

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Kidnapped, Kings & Queens, Political Alliances, Returning Home, Secluded Hideaway, Surrogacy, Temporary Amnesia, hostage, replaced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Everyone says they would help a stranger when in need. As a nurse amply so. However when a mysterious Hostage crosses your path out of instinct you react and life as you knew it was gone. Politics and family expectations are at an all time high and when it comes time to return said hostage, well, it is difficult to handle, but for an altogether unexpected reason.





	1. Chapter 1

There is something to be said for being helpful. In the middle of an obscure parking garage shared by both an event center and the retirement housing complex you had been helping in you ducked behind your car seeing a car pull up with a body, now in the hold of seven Men fully bound with a sack over the male’s head being jerked from the boot of one car towards an open van across the way. Steadily it was losing its strength to remain upright let alone fight off any of the Men holding him. The approach of a cop car sent the car driving off as the Men pushed the body down and feigned distraction a few cars over in attempts of driving them off the scent of their crime. Low to the ground you crept around the cars between you gently patting the captive’s back whispering by his head, “Come with me.”

A gentle help to a teetering crouch you took his weight onto your back and over to the back of your car. The tap of a secret button quietly opened it and swiftly as his body went limp from exhaustion you had eased him up into the boot you quietly closed again after ensuring he was in something imagined to possibly be comfortable. Around the car you walked as casually as you could, feeling the eyes of the Men on you when noticed. A flirting head nod paired with a smirk helped to gain their cover as a compliment was called out your way in your drop to ease into your car. The turn of a key later you shifted gears and were off, steadily making your way as unnoticeable as possible until you had found your way onto the highway.

With a nod you bantered with yourself sarcastically, “Great. Last day in Arnor, let’s just kidnap a person. Great plan, wonderfully marvelous plan. Better yet, find one already tied up, save the hassle of stalking and the capture. Now I just have to find a place to hide the guy from the other kidnappers who might possibly come after me now…Marvelous plan. I can hear Naneth now..”

Your voice switched to a singsong flute-ish sort of voice, “Now now, you can’t save every bud from a late frost.” Rolling your eyes you inhaled deeply adjusting your fingers on the wheel while your lips pursed in thought through your grumbled arching of your back against the seat.

.

A few hours you drove until nightfall where you reached the small pull off in a rest area after stopping at a small gas station. Wetting your lips you climbed into your back seat where you lowered the back of the seat, leaning forward towards the apparently unconscious man you said softly, “Hey, in there, just gonna tug you this way into the back.”

Timidly your hands settled on the strap securing his squared arms to his back you used to help guide him closer to you making him groan, “Sorry, I know this probably doesn’t feel pleasant.” In a glance at the carload of kids playing in the grass while their parents looked on you eyed to body now partially free of the trunk, “Ok, gonna take off the hood now.” Carefully you eased the tie free securing it under his chin revealing the badly bruised and bloody face under the red stained silvery white long knotted hair on the now panting man clenching his eye shut, “Hi, that must be better.”

A peek up at you brought a silvery blue pair of eyes to land on you in a curious glance at his captor. Still in your sea foam green scrubs with your black curls tied up in a messy bun you didn’t seem all that intimidating, especially being a half his size at first glance, “I know you must be confused and frightened,” his eyes lowered to your lips when you wet them in a glance at the elated shriek from the toddler across the way. But when your silver flecked purple eyes hit his again you had his full attention once more, “I’ll start with this, “I’m Jaqi, Pear, and I just got off my shift at the retirement, anyways, I saw you being pulled form one trunk towards a van. The guys got distracted so I thought I could help you.” You wet your lips again, “I’m gonna try to untie your arms. Okay?”

He nodded and you moved a bit out of his vision to ease your fingers across the rope, “So, what’s your name?” In a flinch of a glance back at you earning a pained his from the tightening of the binds around his chest at your first testing tug, “Sorry!”

He shook his head when his thoughts endlessly searched for a reason as to why he was here or even who he could possibly be, “I, I don’t know.”

He glanced at you again catching your quizzical gaze at his face, “Well, no wonder with the blows to the head. Um,” you wet your lips again then twisted to feel in the pocket on the back of your seat for a pocket knife making his eyes flinch wider, “Ok,” you caught his eyes raising the knife in a wave, “For the rope. No worries, what I lack in upper body strength I make up for with knife skills.” You flashed him a smile that drooped for a moment before you mumbled at his dry swallow, “That is not comforting to hear, if you’re tied up, in someone’s car…” you shook your head moving closer as you unfolded the knife, “I’m a bit awkward at this, just please hold still and I’ll have you untied in a jiff.”

“Where are you taking me?”

You glanced at him, “I just live a couple more hours away. I got some water and lembas for you and some supplies to clean you up a bit. I wasn’t sure fast food would be best on your stomach right now.” A few slices later his wrists rotated and clenched fists eased the higher up you freed his arms then set the knife away in the pocket again and said, “Ok, if you could just wiggle to that seat, I’ll close the boot,” he nodded looking you over again only to feel his weakened sore body being cradled in your arms to slide his legs out turning him to sit up on the seat while you shoved the sliced rope in the empty trunk.

Lowly he groaned at being upright making you prop the seat hatch up to grip his legs, “Alright, let’s lay you down, clearly upright is painful.”

Stunned at your behavior he relented to your moving his legs back onto the seat to lay him down while you settled a travel pillow under his head, “They only had the small pillows, sorry. Not much,” With a sigh you secured the seat back into place feeling his eyes wandering over you in your move to open the bag on the floor beside you. First you drew out a bottle of water you passed him after breaking the seal on the tight lid you struggled with on yours earlier, “I know you must be thirsty.” He nodded and propped himself up as best he could, gratefully accepting your hand under his head to help ease his large swig.

Recapping the bottle he set it beside him against the back of the seat watching as you pulled out a pack of cotton swabs and a bottle of peroxide you set aside then added the alcohol wipes to the supply to claim the paper towels and one of the other bottles of water. Wetting a sheet you tore free then folded you said, “Let’s see if we can get some of this blood off you okay?”

He nodded asking, “You do this often?”

“Patching people up or stealing other peoples hostages?”

Your embarrassed tone and faint blush avoiding his gaze stirred a hint of a smirk onto his lips, “Mostly the hostage part.”

A weak chuckle left you and you answered, “First time, actually.” After a scoot closer and a tilt of his head you asked, “You get kidnapped often?”

A wry chuckle left him followed by a pained grunt as his hand settled on his ribs, “Not that I can recall. Though, the last thing I can remember was a trip to the beach as a child.”

You nodded, “Hmm, were you alone?” He caught your eye and you added, “I mean, did you have any family with you, siblings, parents?”

He wet his chapped lips, “Um,” he shook his head timidly, “I just remember the turtles, and a woman calling out for her, little bud.”

“Your Naneth perhaps.” He shrugged again and you nodded, “Sorry, I’ll try not to pry too much into your past. Just get you back to my place, fix you up and hopefully get you back home soon.”

In an uncertain tone he asked, “Why are you doing this?”

You flashed him a weak grin, “Because, like doctors us nurses are expected to do now harm. You were hurt and I had a way of helping you.”

“The men that took me, what if they come after you?”

You shrugged, “It is possible. Still, couldn’t leave you there and live with myself after.”

His lips parted and you added the bloody sheet to the empty bag and grabbed the first alcohol wipe you tore open, “I’m going to clean some of your cuts, you just have a few. Gonna sting.” Quietly still stunned by your answer he watched your calm demeanor and focused twitches of your brow stirring up more hints of smirks in the corners of his split lips as his jaw throbbed from the lumps across them revealing how hard he must have struggled or had already been questioned by his former captors.

.

His only hope being he could truly trust you and they wouldn’t be able to find him again or you. For whatever reason he was now in the care of one of the most dazzling Elleths he had ever seen, not that he could remember much of his life before you had guided him to your car, having woken mentally in the shove out of the first car into hiding while the men bantered so casually. From the moment his hood was removed and he caught a glimpse of the sunlit Elleth peering down at him he somehow felt at ease, right away, even the gentle touches in your guiding him to your car. The feel of your back against his chest and the wave of apples and vanilla coming off of you somehow eased his trust even more. And if he let his mind wander even more he couldn’t be certain he wouldn’t be grateful if his pathway to Mandos’ Halls came through the back hatch of your car into the arms of such an angelic creature.

 _Jaqi Pear_. The simple yet somehow perfect name for the marvelous creature before him echoed in his mind as if he’d been meant to say it, you were meant to cross paths and whatever reason he was tied up and treated so roughly he prayed with all he had you wouldn’t come to harm trying to help him. The shifting of your lips drew his focus from his wandering mind in a flurry of wishful thoughts as he once again eyed that focused pout of yours in adding a bandage to his cheek as gently as you could.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I um was hoping to see if I could feel any broken bones?”

Uncertain of what you meant he nodded, “Sure.”

Wetting those lips of yours again keeping his eyes on your face while your glowing fingertips eased over his forehead onto his cheeks and then down to his jaw, “No facial fractures or breaks, surprisingly.” While his eyes blinked his mind wandered to the scattered freckles across your face, mainly the adorable ones he imagined to form various constellations. “Next, neck,” his head tilted back a bit easing your fingers to ease over his neck and onto his shoulders, “Formerly dislocated shoulder, old fracture.” Next your fingers trailed down his torso over each rib as gently as you could, “Six cracked ribs, the rest bruised..”

The inspection of his hips and legs came next without anything past some more bruises leaving you to grab the pack of lembas you handed him with a grin, “Ok, I’m going to start driving again, you just relax. There’s more water and you’ve got your lembas. So, ya.”

You nodded and then climbed through the front seats to sit in yours again while he eyed your back longingly already missing your gaze on his and place at his side even just a couple feet away. The engine turned over and he held his gaze on you relaxing as best he could while munching on the snack you had given him. Yet the pain got to him and his eyes drooped stealing you from his sight in his drop into a deep sleep.

…

The dreamless slumbering ended when the car began to rock from side to side, a groan erupted from the waking giant sprawled across the back seat that calmed as you said, “Sorry, road’s a bit bumpy for the last stretch.”

A few minutes later you drove up the driveway and parked in front of your small cottage, under the covered parking spot you parked and glanced back at him with a half smile, “We’re here. Just a small walk inside. Stretch your legs a bit.”

You climbed out and he imagined wherever he was, had you been more sinister this would be the time to flee, however you opened the door and he say stretches of green in a circle of trees lasting as far as he could see. A gentle tug on his legs helped him to the edge of the seat and you eased your hand around the back of his neck, “Ok, up you get, nice and easy.”

Upright his eyes nearly rolled back urging you to steady him until he calmed again, “My head is spinning.”

You nodded, “I know, not far now.” He nodded and eased his arm around your shoulder accepting your help up and support for the staggering walk around the covered spot to the front steps for the covered porch. This lovely idyllic scene of a cottage in the woods with a swing on the front porch calmed his nerves for where he could be housed. Out in the wild he was less likely to be discovered and stolen from you. Each step was painfully taken sending near debilitating throbs to his head stealing his chance to get a full view of the home you were guiding him through to the bathroom of what he saw to be a very cozy guest room.

On the tiled wall around the large tub you sat him up saying while you started the tub, “I think we should clean you up a bit more and let some of my stew heat up from the freezer. Hmm?”

Hazily he shrugged, slurring through the next throb in his head, “Whatever you think is best.”

“I’ll be right back.”

For a few minutes you were gone, adding the frozen stew you had into the oven to warm up before you hurried out to grab the bags, your duffel of clothes from the front seat and returned inside. Leaving your duffel in your room and settled the contents of the bags on the sink counter in the guest bath across form your injured stranger. Kneeling before him you removed the dress boots he had unlaced already, setting them aside before helping him shrug out of his now unbuttoned shirt. Under the welts, cuts and bruises his broad flexing torso froze you in place for a moment and all but made you blush when he asked you, breaking your trance, “Is it bad?”

You shook your head, “I’ve seen worse.” You let out a weak giggle, “Oh my brother, once he got kicked by one of out stallions, oh, he was, had to be half his chest completely black and swollen for weeks. Broken ribs and all that.”

After his hands lowered to his belt he unhooked in the loops of his torn, scuffed and bloodied slacks he asked, “Could you help me?” His eyes followed you as you laid a towel across his lap helping him out of his pants and briefs revealing large hand prints on his muscular legs in your move to add some healing salts and oils to the filling tub he eased into. With a relaxed sigh he watched as you slipped off your sneakers, removing your socks and rolling up your pant legs to sit on the side of the tub after he stated, “Thank you.”

You shook your head, “You don’t have to thank me. Barely done anything at all.” You grabbed a cup on the edge of the tub and helped to tilt his head back to rinse his hair before you scooted closer, “I’m just gonna make sure there’s nothing stuck that might hurt you.”

“Sure.” He wet his lips trying not to shiver while holding his hands over his covered lap in the soothing warm water while you gently parted his hair in search of any injuries or glass or other foreign objects possibly trapped inside. “More bad cuts?”

“A few scrapes. I should probably hold off on the soap. Just to be safe.”

On the edge of the tub you shifted then filled the cup with more of the water you poured over his head. To the sound of the filling tub you carefully combed then braided back his hair, tying it off in time to shut off the faucet and felt his eyes on you again to ask, “Could you help me with my back? I can get my legs.”

You nodded, “Sure thing. Whatever you need. Water feeling good?”

He nodded, “Yes, helping with the pain already.” His eyes followed your hand in collecting a washrag while he held the other you had passed him, grinning to himself to your fingertips brushing the palm of his hand. Lazily he dinked his cloth after you did yours, steadily smoothing it over his feet and up his legs in the first gentle brush of the damp cloth over his bruised and scrape covered back. Each inch of his back revealing how hard he must have trained to get this broad figure of his.

Soldier possibly by the useful and not flashy size leading you away from the idea of body builder. Or possibly a businessman obsessed with his image and how he looked in his well tailored suits. His boots and clothes once some of the most exclusive brands, now in a ruined pile on the floor, even his boxer briefs were name brand. He had to be someone with people out there searching for him. Without realizing it you had mumbled, “Bound to be wealthy.”

“Hmm?” In a glance over his shoulder his eye caught yours and you wet your lips hastily.

“Oh, by your clothes. All name brand. Someone’s bound to put out word about you soon enough. Any clues on what you do for a living?”

His eyes lowered and he turned forward peering at his hands, “Maybe I’m a competitive archer. I remember archery, and my hands have the proper calluses and scars.”

“Not a bad start.”

“Do you like archery?”

“Yes, we go bow hunting every year, though I get a lot of grief for how I do.”

“Meaning?” Something about his velvety firm yet curious tone reminded you of something you couldn’t place.

“Oh, I hold the bow with my right hand. I get teased endlessly for it.”

He shrugged, “Not uncommon from what I know. Some of the most talented archers use their right or are dual handed.”

You let out a weak chuckle, “I used to be able to use both. I had a bad fall when I was little. Tore a muscle in my right shoulder, hurts to draw the bow back with how it healed. I can, my hand just shakes when I do.”

“It’s better not to force it then. You could injure it worse.”

At that you saw him gingerly scrubbing his chest as you eased off the tub to head out of the room, “Back in a minute.”

He stole the time to scrub his privates in a less than delicate motion to handle the task in your absence then sat back peering at the door until you came back with a pile of clothes from the closet in the room across the hall, “These should fit you.”

.

Out of the draining tub you helped ease the shirt over his head, then the briefs and sweats over his legs then helped him up to his feet where he tugged them up completely. Around your shoulders his arm settled and he joined you on the walk back to the bed asking, “Your boyfriend won’t mind my using his clothes?”

Weakly you chuckled saying, “Brother’s clothes. And no, we all have a stash of clothes at one another’s places. They never mind me lending them out, besides, he said they were a bit too loose on him. We moved from Lothlorien and the sizing scales are different out here in Northern Greenwood for some reason.”

Making the man chuckle in his settling under the covers you pulled over him instantly making him wish to reach out and tug you into bed with him, “All the same, thank you.”

“I am going to check on that stew, remote’s on the table there next to your waters if you wanted to watch something.”

Again in your absence he nipped at his lip and forced himself from staring at the door to grab the remote. Peering around he hit the power button only to see the projector he had missed on the ceiling switch on making him smirk only for it to drop at the commercial of a baby crying for its dropped toy in some add for a busy parent on the go. With furrowed brows his free hand settled on his chest and he shook his head changing the channel for something to watch, something possibly tempting enough to get you to stay with him. Food tray in hand you returned and set it up for him, leaving him again to slip to your room to quickly shower, change into a pair of sweats and a t shirt, even loose it still gave him a better hint of your figure under those clothes.

But still you sat beside him until he dozed off, and at another shrill cry his eyes opened and he opened his eyes uncertain of his surroundings, knowing solely that he had a little boy somewhere. Early morning feedings and diaper changes flooded back to him with the face of the baby boy he used to lay across his chest to help him sleep while he read, the topic on the sheets were fuzzy and out of reach but he knew he had work and fatherhood out there waiting on him. A painful tug at his already growing affections for you that cemented even deeper when his head turned in search of you finding you on your back with legs curled to the side, arms over your middle. Lips parted as your head laid to the side facing him, an adorable drip mark of drool on the sheets below those pouting lips making him chuckle softly at the oddly intimate moment with you soon lulling him back to sleep beside you.

.

Morning broke and alone he woke, peering around patting the bed beside him until he called out, “Jaqi?”

“Making breakfast.” You called back stirring another weak chuckle from him. Nipping at his lip he inched out of bed, groaning his whole way, leaning on all the furniture and walls along the way to the toilet.

In his return he chuckled seeing you by the bed, “Good news, I can make it to the toilet.”

You giggled softly helping him back into bed and passed him the meal, “Well, that’s good. I got a call, work asked me to come in a day early. Not a long shift, just a few hours.”

“You have to drive all the way back?”

You shook your head, “No, that was a temporary fill in position. I’m back to the hospital in town. I can drop by for my lunch break. You’ll be ok here?”

He nodded, “I’ve got the bath, bed, remote, lembas and waters. And no worries, I’m in no condition to be running off.”

You rolled your eyes at his weak chuckle, “Funny, very funny.”

Near to a purr he replied, “I would hate to flee either way.” While you ate he kept glancing over at you until he finally said, “I remembered something.”

“Oh?” Your eyes rose from your plate up to him curiously spotting his nervous expression.

“I have a son.”

“That’s good.” He wet his lips, “I’m certain when they took you whoever was watching him kept him nice and tight.”

He nodded struggling against the sting of someone possibly keeping him from being yours, “I don’t remember a wife, and I doubt even if they had taken my wedding band that I would still have an indent or something.”

“Maybe he’s with your Naneth.”

His head tilted to the side, “Perhaps.”

.

Alone in your home he sighed settling back, silently stroking his chest able to feel his son’s body asleep across it, fingers locked in his loose hair. In a low hum he repeated the lullaby he frequently hummed to his child each night until he fell silent at his eyes wandering to your note by the phone you had given him. A spare burner cell phone with your number saved into the speed dial if he needed you also giving him the chance to text you if he remembered or needed anything. A number like second nature to him echoed in his mind and before he could blink his hand was on the phone, flipping it open to dial the number and raise the phone to his ear.

Five rings sounded and a welcoming angelic voice rang through the line in a timid inquiry, _“Hello?”_

“Naneth?” No name to clarify it was her or him, just a hope she recognized his voice like he felt the maternal tug linked to her voice.

A teary follow up question came next, _“Little bud?”_ In the exquisitely furnished palace war room all bodies froze staring at their Queen Taule as her fingers rose to cover her trembling lips while a tear streamed down her pinkened and long since dry cheeks.

“Hey.” He let out in a breathy relieved exhale.

Wetting her lips she shifted on her feet while the Elves around her frantically hurried to trace the call, _“Are, are you alright?”_

“I, um, I should say I’m better than I was yesterday.”

_“You-,”_

Her voice broke off as she tried to hold back her next worried sob to keep him calm, “I should, there’s a few things I have to tell you.”

 _“Okay.”_ Her eyes wandered to King Oropher and the two Elves listening in with headphones.

“I am not overly certain what happened. Just that I was pulled out of a trunk and then thrown down and a woman found me and helped to clean me up.” Hopefully she straightened up while the King’s brows furrowed in doubt for his Son’s safety. “She’s a nurse, um, it wasn’t until, well…The last thing I remember was a trip to the beach, when we saw the baby turtles.”

_“Nothing since then?”_

“I took quite a few blows to the head it seems. But we watched some tv last night and I remembered I have a son.”

She nodded _, “Legolas.”_

“And he’s-,”

_“He’s safe, he’s with us.”_

“Well that’s good. Is he still a baby?”

In a wavering voice she replied hoping it would help him remember, _“Yes, just six months since last Thursday, we had a big dinner when he said boo.”_

“I wish I could remember that.” He wet his lips again, “Am, am I married?”

_“No. You used a surrogate, Little bud.”_

Softly the Elf beside the King said, “Don’t mention his title.”

She nodded and he felt a weight lift off his chest, “I’m a single parent then.”

_“Yes.”_

“Am I an archer? I remember archery, training for years by how fluid it feels when I think of it.”

_“You use it to unwind each night.”_

“That makes sense why I dreamt of it then.” He wet his lips again, “I hope you’re not worried. I am safe here. It’s pretty remote, spacious, green as far as I can see.”

Taking that as a subtle try to give a location maps were consulted marking out sections on a laminated copy printed on a white board. _“Are there any trains?”_

“Um, not that I’ve heard. A really obnoxious goat roaming around on the porch earlier, but other than that…”

She wet her lips again then ignored the guiding rules of the Elves around her asking, _“Honey, are you, are they watching you?”_

Glares formed on the faces of the Elves she had ignored only to drop to confused furrows of brows while again the tracker narrowed down to a smaller tracing bubble, “No. I’m alone. No, Jaqi went to work.”

_“Jaqi?”_

“The woman that found me. She’s a nurse.” Across the room another Elf began to search for all variations of spellings of the names in the medical field.

_“And she left you alone?”_

“She said she’d come back to fix me lunch, I’m not able to walk that far. Head starts throbbing when I do.” His eyes turned to the window hearing an engine in the driveway, “Hmm.” He groaned shifting on the bed to spot the trail of dust rising through the trees.

_“What is it?!”_

Her breathing quickened as he replied, “Oh, she’s coming up the drive. I should go. She’ll probably want to talk about her shift so far.”

_“Honey, honey!”_

“No, it’s okay. I can call you back after.”

_“You do that. Hide the phone somewhere.”_

He chuckled weakly stretching out again on the bed, “Naneth, Jaqi Pear, long curly raven hair, with purple eyes and silver flecks in them, about to my shoulder roughly, can’t be half my weight. Wears peach scrubs to work. Naneth, she gave me the phone in case I needed her. I will, is this a cell phone you’re on?”

_“Yes..”_

“I will text you on the hour until I go back to sleep if you wish. I love you, I will talk to you after she heads back to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

The car shut off and Taule sighed lowering her cellphone as the Elf searching for your name stated, “Jaqi Pear, Black hair, purple eyes, found her. Norno Hospital, North Greenwood.”

He read off your address that the Elf tracing the call confirmed was inside the tracing bubble. “Your Majesty, the call came from Northern Greenwood.”

Even though Oropher’s reign was over Southern Greenwood leaving the Northern stretch to their own ruling set of Lords and appointed Judge to settle stalemates he drew in a deep breath saying, “Get a team there now!” A group of Elves hurried out of the room to gather whoever they needed while he said, “This Miss Pear, what all do we know?”

The Elf looking you up read what information he could find on you, “Daughter of Halmir, Lord of People of Halethin of Brethil.” Oropher turned to look at him with parted lips, “He has three sons from a surrogate, he was then courted by her Naneth as a donor,”

The Elf paused and nearly paled looking at the names on the screen before him, Oropher’s hand was encircled by Taule’s out of nerves, “What?!”

“Her Grandfather is Elmo, King Thingol’s brother on her Naneth’s line.”

Oropher softly stated, “She is a High Born Princess.”

“The only female of her line. Her Naneth’s status is unknown, Doriath still refuses entrance or exit for their citizens outside of the passing of, Jaqiearae Pear, a donated egg to produce a child to unify their lines as a show of strength for the Sindar. Though her Naneth is two thirds Vanyar, meaning, they used quite a rare and reputable line of Half Vanyar Half Hobbits to act as surrogate for her. Excellent pregnancy notes.” He glanced at the King, “Your Majesty?”

Oropher, “Why is she in Greenwood?”

The Elf wet his lips and skimmed back through the information on your history, “It appears the youngest brother, Orophin, is engaged to a Lady here. The eldest Haldir is serving Lord Celeborn as one of his March Wardens. The middle brother is a veterinarian in the animal clinic near Miss, forgive me, Princess Pear’s hospital.”

Taule, “Their father is still living with King Thingol then?”

The Elf nodded his head, “Yes, my Queen. Head of the defensive forces is the last listing on here, from over three hundred years ago. Before the gates were sealed.”

Oropher rubbed his face, “Title or no title, I want that land monitored, no matter what their Lords say.” Exiting the room to take a walk to calm himself down after at least hearing his son’s voice he left Taule in Legolas’ nursery and he turned for the main gardens. Again the footage of his son being taken from his meeting in Arnor flashed in his mind, the few seconds of footage before the cameras shut off showed his struggle with the Elves overtaking his guards with a powerful gas. The next sign of him was being thrown fully tied up into the trunk of a black car. Then into that parking garage, where Thranduil was seen being thrown to the ground while the kidnapers distracted the cops only to scour the garage without any trace of him at all and drive away empty handed.

Thousands of years now the Easterlings had struggled to dominate over the lands of Arnor and in their attempts to aid them in clearing the rebel invaders out there had been threats. There would always be threats, but never once had he dreamed of ever seeing his strong son ambushed and beaten then tied up, hooded and shoved in a car. Shaking his head he forced that thought out, he had to be certain his son was safe, no matter the title of his captors. He had to know his grandson would have his father back again safely.

It wasn’t so long ago as in the age old tradition for Ruling Elves, bloodlines of High Born Elves mingled with Hobbits bred a race entirely determined to bring life into the world as per Eru’s guidance. Elven lines would accept their gifted eggs, or when Noble Elleths would willingly offer up their eggs to Noble Elves in need of heirs for alliances those surrogates would take the role of nursing and mothering until the child was old enough to be left in the care of the father’s line, or the mother’s, should she be the one in need of an heir. Legolas had been from a great line of Half Hobbits, the sliver of Hobbit in him making him even more so precious to his family and people, all leaving a great hope their future King would find his One to fully wed for a larger family one day.

And yet instead of the news of the Prince meeting a High Born Princess by chance could have gone over splendidly, and should be a joyous occasion, especially with the supposed trust between them already. However, he had met this formerly unknown Princess in an abduction, now being his son’s captor his trust in her would be hard won if recoverable at all. Through gritted teeth he mumbled, “He better be safe. Better be the best care. If he is-,” With a growl Oropher drew out a hidden dagger from his waistband and hurled it at the target in the distance when he realized he had entered his private training corner of the gardens. Panting he watched the dagger sink deeper into the blue painted center urging him closer to the target to fetch the dagger.

His hand fixed on the hilt and he turned seeing Taule peering down at him from the nursery window making him sigh and sheath his dagger staring up at the cooing infant in his wife’s arms. Her hand still fixed around the phone linking his family together, with a groan he mumbled on his path back inside the palace, “Better be the best fucking nurse…” heading straight for the nursery to draw them both into the round lounging couch covered with pillows to wrap them both in his arms waiting for the time to tick down until he would either call or text back.

…

Not long after you had left Thranduil’s eyes turned to the door hearing the ringing phone. Wetting his lips Thranduil remained in bed certain you would only contact him on the line you had given him. Seven daunting rings later he turned his head to the door again listening in to your recorded voicemail message,

 _“Hey, it’s me. Trapped in this tiny box again. Wait for the beep and speak your piece for disturbing my slumber.”_ A smirk eased onto his lips at the odd message and hoped whoever it was wouldn’t share anything too personal he shouldn’t be overhearing.

_“Dear it’s Elanor. I just got back into town and I was wondering how your trip to Arnor went. I know it was for work, but you did mention that arranged meeting with that chat room pal Ned of yours. Anyways, I have to get back to work but call me and let me know how that PieMaker of yours is.”_

With curiously furrowed brows Thranduil settled back into the bed mumbling to himself, “Ned the pie maker…hmm, not a boyfriend at least. That much she made clear.” Closing his eyes he gently patted his head grimacing at the sore spots on his scalp while his mind wandered to the few memories he had of his son that blended into wondering how you would take to him.

.

An eager grin spread onto his face as he sat up against his pillows finding a film to watch on the screen ready to hear about your day so far and share what he had spoken about with his mother. The car door closed followed by a second making his head turn to the door hearing boots hit the front steps, too many to just be you alone and the male voices instantly made his mouth go dry and his heart start to pound.

“Oh like that is going to happen.” A chuckle was heard over the jingling of keys in the lock.

“No, I am serious, I got the Silver room reserved for it! My stag party is going to be amazing.”

Another chuckle sounded as the other man responded, “I will believe that when I see the confirmation cards for the invites in my hand.”

Through the now closed doors the men walked to the machine then one of them sighed, “Probably just Elanor again.”

“Seriously, can’t she just lay off it. I mean if Jaqi wants to bring the guy around she will.”

The boots drew nearer only to halt at the blaring commercial with an oddly jaunty tune for bubble gum after the near silent part of the film he had chosen making Thranduil flinch glancing between the commercial and the door while the boots drew closer. Wetting his lips his mind raced for any trace of a name, something he had forgotten to ask about in the call.

Two tall blonde Elves peered into the room catching his hand rising from his stomach and his saying, “Hi, um, I’m Ned.”

Their eyes scanned over the badly beaten and bruised man in their sister’s spare bed, “Rumil,” “Orophin.” Their hands rose with their stating their names.

“I know this is um, a bit odd.”

Orophin, “What happened to you?”

“Oh, I, well I can’t really remember much, but, the gist is, I got mugged, Jaqi found me and brought me back here.”

Rumil, “Shit.”

Another car pulled up, parked and a voice called out, “It should be in the back closet!”

Thranduil glanced to the window then back to the pair as Orophin called back into the hallway when the front door opened, “Um, didn’t find it, though, we did find something much better.”

Through the hall the mystery man mumbled back, “What could be better than-,” the brows on the third and clearly eldest of the blonde triplets inched up when he spotted the strange beaten man in your spare bed flashing him a quick wave.

Orophin, “This is Ned.”

Haldir’s lips parted and he moved closer, “What did Jaqi do to you?”

Rumil swatted his arm, “He got mugged.”

Orophin, “Jaqi found him, brought him here.”

Haldir, “Oh fuck. That’s terrible. You um, why didn’t she just take you home, don’t you have a flat out there?”

Thranduil shrugged, “I took a blow too many, odd as it sounds, I can’t remember much since a trip to the beach when I was a kid up to yesterday.”

Rumil, “Ooh, amnesia.”

Orophin chuckled, “Jaqi must be taking advantage of that.” Making Thranduil’s brow inch up, “She tends to repeat jokes when around guys she likes.”

Haldir couldn’t help but chuckle, “Oh Lalfi owes me a fifty. I told him she wouldn’t just make a guy up.”

Rumil chuckled, “Not even to shut up Elanor.”

Orophin, “Couldn’t keep up the story for long.”

All on the empty side of the bed they sat curling a leg in front of them while Haldir asked, “So, you are able to get around still?”

“A bit. I still get these headaches when I am on my feet too long.”

Rumil, “What about food?”

“Jaqi said she’d be back on her lunch, said it was just a short shift today.”

Haldir grinned saying, “Good. Well if anyone can get you patched up it’ll be her. You don’t have any family or work that’ll be worried about you in the meantime?”

Thranduil motioned his hand to the phone, “Just called my Naneth, she has my son, so that’s all covered.”

Orophin, “Jaqi never mentioned you had a son.”

Rumil, “I thought it was a niece you had custody of..”

Thranduil shook his head, “No, he’s barely six months.”

Haldir, “Ah, that explains it. She must have jumbled the terms in translation. Tends to slip back into Vanyar from time to time. Doesn’t speak to her Naneth’s side often but after she does it’s like she can’t switch the language off for a week.”

Orophin, “Do you speak Vanyar?”

“I believe my Naneth is Vanyar, and she taught me her mother tongue while Ada insisted on others as well.”

Rumil grinned wider, “Impressive.”

..

Around you the hospital bustled and you easily took up your place in the maternity ward again. A short stint here and there is all you get with fully grown adults, part of your protection plan your grandfather had sent along to the head of the hospital. You loved babies, you did, it just tore you to pieces not being able to ask them where it hurt or what was wrong while they wailed unable to verbalize or even understand their pain. However you, even as a nurse, were highly adept at using your natural Elven abilities to uncover the lingering injuries and pass them up the chain to the Doctors floating from patient to patient. You didn’t have the patience to do that, part of why you lingered in nursing, you got some time with the patients. Fully stuck with them from sign in to discharge, and especially with the babies you got to calm and cuddle with them when their parents needed a rest freeing you to think of what your grandfather had last called you about.

By your age your mother had already decided on who her partner would be, donated her egg to a surrogate to create you, finding her One shortly after and went on to marry and conceive another child before you had given your first cry. That sting dug in deeply, you knew it was tradition, ‘the way things are’, but you couldn’t bring yourself to add to the list of seemingly maternally abandoned children all because you were supposed to bring an heir into your line. And you certainly weren’t going to hand over the carrying of your child to anyone, noble line of surrogates or not. No, you were going to wait, your child would be just that, yours, and you would raise and nurse them and help them to grow, shaping them to be all they could have ever imagined being.

Raising a colicky infant to your shoulder you caught sight of the new redheaded guard on your floor moving into place on the far wall opposite you returning a flinch of a smile you had offered him before you patted the infant’s back mumbling in Vanyar. “Nope, if he wants me to choose a match gramps is just going to have to come out here and make me, now isn’t he little one?” A contenting coo came from the infant making you grin and move for the chair nearby, “That’s right. You understand it. Why can’t he?”

For hours that guard always seemed to be at a fair distance within sight of you, though it wasn’t uncommon for you, another precaution from your grandfather you assumed as you sighed and made your way to your locker for your keys. A short trot down the steps later you were in your car and driving back home again for your cushy two hour lunch giving you plenty of time to drive there and back and still give the poor hostage some well needed social time.

Tapping your hands on the wheel you mumbled, “We need to think of a name…At least so I can call him something other than hostage, in case the guys drop by. Should really call them…” But your words trailed off as you parked behind their cars mumbling, “Of course. I can hear them laughing now.”

In a steady motion you climbed out of the car, closing the door behind you and made your way inside. Following the playful banter you entered the doorway where Thranduil’s bright eyes fell on you stirring his broken smile out as best he could from his sore swollen face making your brothers turn with wide grins of their own.  
Rumil guided you over to him with a tug on the hem of your shirt, “There you are. You could have told us you brought Ned home.”

Your eyes flashed to Thranduil who grinned at you as if to say play along while Orophin stole a hug of his own saying, “Lunch is nearly done so you just relax, Haldir will bring it in. Now, other than finding your dear Ned here battered and bruised, how was Arnor?”

“Not bad. Bit busy, but not bad. A lot of Easterlings passed through, something about a protest for being forced out of the borders.” That made Thranduil’s brow twitch as it sent an unexplained sting into his chest.

Haldir entered with food trays in hand he passed to you and Ned saying, “Eat up, you both need your strength. And then, you can tell me what you’ve been hiding since your last call to your Mum.”

You groaned rolling your eyes raising your spoon to fill with the jambalaya offered, “Apparently it’s time for me ‘to choose’.”

Around you your brothers stiffened saying, “Oh.”

You nodded feeling Thranduil’s eyes on you making you clarify, “My mother wants me to either find my One or a suitable mate for a baby.”

He nodded then said, “Well, apparently, I called my Naneth earlier, my son, he was from a surrogate.”

With a nod you shoved the flood of emotions coursing through your chest back down to keep them from reading across your face, “Oh? How is he doing?”

Thranduil, “He is good. Barely six months, so, not really too bothered as long as he’s cared for. She was glad to hear from me. Not so subtly asked for hourly check ins.” He glanced at the time on the phone he flipped open mumbling, “Should send a quick message..”

His fingers steadily hit each key the allotted time for the letter from the list offered on each button to simply type, _‘It was her brothers earlier. Lunch time. Love you.’_

He raised his eyes catching your uncertain gaze that fell back to your bowl wondering what sort of panic and flurry of calls and surveillance would unleash if they had gone to the police already. “You don’t have to worry. I told them you’re a nurse and taking great care of me. I am certain when you meet them they will love you.”

Your eyes flinched up again, already feeling the grins on your brothers faces at what he had implied unknowingly. The meal went well, though you couldn’t stop feeling the now expectting gazes of your brothers, all hoping for explanations as to how long exactly you two had been conversing online for him to be so clearly head over heels with you after your first meeting. But again you were off to work leaving ‘Ned’ with your brothers, who were already planning out the week when he could get upright with ease again, somehow they had already bonded with the stranger and had all but named him your plus one to the big wedding for your brother and his Lady love.

You tried to feel annoyed but in the short time you knew him you had felt a twinge of jealousy for his affections already when he had mentioned his son. But a surrogate was used and he made no mention of any partner, though still you reminded yourself you were merely taking care of him until he was better, that he would in fact be leaving rather soon. He would be going home back to his life and son trying to get over his being taken hostage while you would remain out here. Orophin would be married soon leaving just you and Rumil on this land in your own cottages to help the few hands in caring for the horses here after Haldir was off his break and back to work in Lothlorien. Rumil never seemed to have a lack of company while you apparently had to kidnap a hostage to get a man into your spare bed with all the guards around town and work scaring them off of a date with you. Whoever said being a Princess had its perks was severely uninformed.

Up the stairs you climbed again, passing the guards along the way nodding their heads to you while the redhead from before moved around the room, returning to keeping you in his sights while you returned to your next patient checks swearing to yourself you would not get attached. You would not be that foolish hopeless romantic you swore you wouldn’t turn into. You would not fall for the dreamy eyed velvety voiced battered Adonis helplessly entrusting your care. Just a short time then he would be gone again. Nevermore your Ned. Cradling the sky blue eyed infant your mind reeled wondering what his son looked like and as the hope rolled around for the child to have his dazzling eyes the infant cooed. But laced into that coo came the whispering voice of reason shattering your vow, simply stating in a proud tone, _Liar_.

**_… Back in the Palace …_ **

The door to the nursery shifted open and revealed one of the Elves from before saying, “We have an Elf on guard over Princess Pear and the team is moving in to the borders of her land.”

Oropher, “How do the lands look? Easy for surveillance?”

“There are three cottages across it with a large barn and pastures for the few horses they have. The cottage we believe to be hers does show movement through one of the windows and there are three males we believe to be the brothers in a bedroom.”

Taule, “Is Thranduil with them?”

“There is a fourth blonde, though we cannot get a full view of him through the curtains.”

Oropher, “What are they doing?”

“They appear to just be talking. Smiling and laughing. They appear to be calm.”

 _‘It was her brothers earlier. Lunch time. Love you.’_ The words popped up on the screen of the phone and Taule uttered, “Brothers..”

Another Elf called down the hall, “She’s back!” Kissing Taule on the cheek Oropher held them closer while the other Elf hurried back to join in on the surveying leaving the royals to wait and see what could be uncovered.

By hours end you were reported to return back to work leaving the brothers there until one had gotten a phone call triggering the three to collect the bag they had come for leaving Thranduil alone again. In his staggered bathroom trip again another Elf was sent to the nursery to say, “He’s alone and on his feet.”

Taule, carefully got up and set sleeping Legolas back into his crib, leaving him under the watch of two guards while they returned to the war room where Taule raised the phone to her ear after hitting dial when she heard he was out of the other room again.

In a staggering path back to the bed Thranduil sighed when his knee finally hit the mattress and he was able to turn and sit down again. A roll of his head ended when the phone rang, a curious smirk eased onto his lips seeing his mother’s now saved number popping up under nothing past the term of ‘Naneth’.

“Naneth.”

_“Little bud. Did they feed you enough?”_

He chuckled weakly, “Yes. I had plenty. Jaqi’s brother Haldir fixed us some jambalaya.”

_“Are they still there?”_

“No, they came to get one of their bags of ties to match with their suits for her other brother’s wedding. Just a few weeks off now, have to settle on the final looks. They actually invited me along once I’ve healed up a bit more.”

Her brows furrowed quizzically, _“They invited you to their wedding?”_

“Yes. They’re all really polite you don’t have to worry.”

_“Honey, you should come home.”_

Thranduil sighed, “Naneth. I would like to stay.”

Oropher’s eyes rose to her as she asked him, _“What? Why?”_

“Driving anywhere is painful right now, and Jaqi really put herself in harms way by bringing me back here. I know it’s a bit strange, but it’s really peaceful out here and I can rest here without you having to take care of me. That way I can heal up and come back to take care of Legolas again. I can barely stand now without my head pounding. Bruised ribs. I’m safe here and I can rest, please don’t worry.”

_“Do you need to see a doctor?”_

“Nothing is broken Naneth, Jaqi made certain. I promise you.”

_“If you do need a doctor-,”_

“I will see one. I promise you.”

Oropher’s brows furrowed at his soft groan making him whisper, “He sounds tired.”

She nodded then asked, _“Are you tired? If you are you should rest, little bud.”_

“I might take a nap.”

_“Alright, you text me when you wake up.”_

“I will. Please try to get some rest too. Don’t worry.”

The call ended and Taule rubbed the back of her neck under her long white braid, fidgeting with the hem of her long cream sweater over her pajama pants and moccasin slippers once she pocketed her phone. Softly she tearfully whispered, “Don’t worry..”

Oropher stood walking over to her fixing his own loose sweater over his flannel bottoms and matching slippers to wrap his arms around her feeling her melt against his chest urging him to hold her closer. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head saying, “We’ll give him a couple days. Maybe he’ll feel better and we can go in and get him.”

“Maybe.”

When his cheek rested on top of her head he closed his eyes ignoring the Elves around them as he mumbled, “We’ll get him home. We will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Another engine approached the house stirring Thranduil’s eyes open again. Heavily he climbed to his feet, feeling a bit less pounding than previous trips before, a small but welcome improvement. When he’d left the bathroom he heard your shower running making him smirk on his path back to bed to pick a film and send off another message, _‘My head is feeling a bit better. Please get some sleep and give Legolas a kiss for me. I love you.’_

Setting the phone down he laid back staring at the somehow familiar film about a horse straightening his hips and legs across the bed. The shower switched off and when you were changed into a baggy shirt and shorts you walked through his doorway drawing his eye to the door and a grin from him at your gentle knock, “Hey.”

“How was work?”

You nodded leaning against the doorframe crossing your ankles, “It was alright. Got two of our premies out of the incubators finally got their weight up.”

His grin deepened, “You work with infants?”

You nodded, “Ya, my grandfather didn’t feel comfortable with me working with adults for my safety.”

“Ah.”

“You, um-,”

As you wet his lips he propped himself up against your pillows looking you up and down saying, “I should probably explain. Someone called Elanor called earlier, after you left, mentioned a chat room pal named Ned. Your brothers came here and I sort of, panicked when I realized, I had no clue who I am. I am sorry if that complicates things with the real Ned.”

You rolled your eyes lifting up to walk towards the bed. On the edge you rested your knee on it to sit down curling your legs in front of you softening his grin, getting to see you fully without straining his neck, slowly coated in the sunlight shining through the window accentuating your freckles perfectly. Though a chuckle left him when you flopped onto your side stirring up a pool of curls around your head while you sighed out, “Not a problem there. Went to meet him for coffee and I saw him screaming at the barista. So, ya, I am not dealing with anyone stopping in the service industry as if they’re somehow above them.”

“Well if it helps I’m sorry he didn’t live up to your hopes, but also glad not to trouble things by using his name.”

Weakly you chuckled shifting your head to peer up at him, “How is your Naneth and son?”

“Good. She is concerned, but relaxing I believe at what I’ve told her about you and that I’m being well fed and cared for.”

“Well I can understand her concern.”

He chuckled weakly then said, “Only thing is, I have no idea how to ask her what my name or hers is.”

You weakly giggled then rolled onto your back at the music swelling in the film giving him a chance to eye your propped up legs fully while your one hand rested on your stomach as the other rose to brush your curls out of your face. “I’m certain it’ll come to you soon enough.”

A tilt of his head later his lips parted freeing his tongue to timidly wet his chapped, split and swollen lips in another sweep of his eyes over you laid out in front of him, so close and far too distant for him to be able to touch you even if he was welcomed to. “Did you need help with dinner?”

You glanced back at him shaking your head, “No. There’s a beef pot roast dinner in the oven.” For a moment your eyes lingered on his in return before you asked, “How’s your head?”

“Bit better. Had a nap after the lunch. Another day or so should be able to stand up easier at least. I could help you out here a bit at least.”

“You do not have to help out around here, you were kidnapped.”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “I am not going to sit around here and do nothing while you’re working so hard all day. I could at least make dinner.” Unable to argue you sighed then met his eyes when he asked, “Is this film alright, or, did you want to watch something else?”

After a glance at the screen you said, “It’s a classic.” His next glance between you and the screen stirred you to sit up, turn and scoot over to the bare spot beside him against the propped up pillows to wait until the timer on the oven went off. A distant beep tore you from your timid conversation over the low points in the plot signaling you to go and fetch the lasagna form the oven. With a deep chuckle Thranduil fixed the blankets when you returned with the metal tray on a towel you set between you holding two forks inside. After a quick trip to the kitchen to fetch the drinks you were back barely a foot away from him stirring up his grin again with his imaginings of being able to close the distance between you one day soon.

When leftovers were put away you came back to the room catching him shifting in the bed and you asked, “I brought back some healing creams from the shop after work, you want to try some?”

He nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

A wry chuckle left you and you returned with the tin to sit on the bed beside his new spot nearer to the center of the bed where he curled his legs in front of him. Wetting your lips you helped him remove his shirt revealing the darker bruises across his ribs and back. The lid popped off after a few moments of struggle stirring up his smirk at your adorable scowl at the difficult tin that dropped instantly in your head tilting back to look at him again.

A swipe of your fingers in the cream later you smoothed it across his chest and sides through his deep breaths to keep from flinching at your touching his tender skin. With eyes lingering on you until you moved to sit behind him he remained still, only moving to shift his loosening braid over his shoulder then shut his eyes in regret at the flinch he gave when your fingers touched the back of his shoulder.

“Sorry.”

He shook his head, “Don’t be. It’s not you, skin’s just tender.”

“I would say sleeping on your side if your ribs weren’t so bad, maybe a pillow under your chest if you slept on your stomach tonight might help?”

In a glance back at you he flashed you a grin, “I could try it.”

Slowly your fingers sank down his side with your eyes locked on his, the touch making him shiver reminding you to look back to what you were doing. When your eyes sank his lingered on you for a moment before he looked back to the start of the next film making his brows furrow curiously at what it could be totally distracting him from your shift to the side of the bed. Turning his head he grinned at your sitting in front of him saying, “Let’s see if we can find a face under these bruises.”

Deeply he chuckled and wet his lips inching closer to you already feeling the warm creams sinking into his skin easing some of his bruises. “Maybe that might help me jog a name up.” Weakly you chuckled and lowered your eyes to the tin for another swipe of creams you raised to start at his forehead. Gingerly you coated his face around the bandage you had added the night before, over his cheeks noting the already fading bruises around his cheekbone and down to his swollen jaw.

Another swipe later you coated it fully and started on the other side going from top to bottom with a swipe over his nose in the middle. Lastly you dabbed a bit onto the tip of your finger then looked up at dropped your head to start giggling at his exaggerated pucker that broke at your laughter stirring painfully loud laughs from him. “Sorry, I had to.”

Still with a faint blush on your cheeks you shook your head and looked up still giggling and raised your fingers to smooth the cream to coat his lips fully. The splits sealed almost instantly taking a good chunk of the swelling too. You shook your head and he raised a brow, “Cheekbones for days.” Making him chuckle again, “My Naneth said that was why she picked my Ada,” his grin inched out at the momentary furrow of your brows over a playful glint in your eyes repeating, “Amazing cheekbones, bright eyes and you should have seen the way he handled his stallions in his video he sent me.”

Another chuckle escaped him and he asked, “I bet they love it out here then. Tons of room to ride.”

Weakly you chuckled and you replied, “It was arranged. They both live in Doriath with my grandparents.” Making his smile dim a bit seeing the pain hiding in your eyes.

“How did you end up out here?”

“Um, well I was sent to visit one of my, well he’s technically my uncle’s son, him and his family. And my brothers refused to let me come alone. Then they sealed the gates when Gondolin sealed theirs. We lived in Lothlorien for a while then Rumil and Orophin got work and relationships out here so we found a place to settle. Any clue where you’re from?”

He shook his head, “I think I heard my Ada in our last call though.” He chuckled weakly, “Sounded like he wanted to rush in here and steal me away.”

“If they did I would understand.”

“Ah, I think I calmed them down. It is so relaxing out here, I can’t imagine what my life was like before and trying to wonder what I could have to return to is daunting. At least as far as wondering what I could have done to be worth abducting.”

You nodded and set the tin on the table by his bed then moved to glance out the window when he tugged his shirt back on, “You want some cocoa?”

Meeting his eye you caught his nod and you stood offering him your hand, “Come on, you can’t miss this.”

With a grin he stood accepting your hand to climb to his feet, curiously he accepted your steadying him by resting his arm over your shoulders wondering where you were taking him. Passing the hall, living room and kitchen he noticed the homey touches to the cottage he hoped to explore more when his head stopped hurting when he stood. But reaching the front door he peered down at you curiously as you eased it open and led him outside. “Where are we going?”

“Swing.” You caught his eye under the curls his arm was pushing back into your face deepening his grin, “Clear view over the pastures.” Around the corner you guided him and helped him onto the swing pulling the footrest closer from the banister so he could lounge back as you stood saying, “I’ll get the cocoa.”

He nodded and watched you trotting back towards the door and into the house before he finally looked out into the distance. Far as the eye could see he spotted rolling green hills coated in golden light of the setting sun shining around the gorgeous horses grazing in the distance stealing glances at him in return. A mug appeared in front of him and his grin returned wrapping his hand around the warm pottery as you set down a tray where your feet would go in your move to take your seat beside him.

.

_“Your Majesty, she’s leading him outside.”_

Oropher, “What?” The King rushed over to the war room again, “Where is she leading him?” He asked staring at the speakerphone from the guard on watch.

_“The porch swing, sir. Now she’s coming back again, with a tray.”_

“A tray?!” Oropher’s hands clenched and he swallowed dryly unable to lower the lump in his throat.

_“I believe it is cocoa sir.”_

Softly Oropher whispered to himself, “Cocoa?”

_“He’s drinking it…Oh wait, now he’s lowering it, she is reaching for something on the tray…It’s marshmallows, she added some to his drink, and now he’s drinking it.”_

Oropher shifted on his feet that were still sore from his full day of meetings and public visits, all while pretending everything was fine, “What is going on?” He asked out loud in thought.

Only to hear in return, _“It appears they are watching the sunset, sir.”_ He groaned and rubbed his face standing silently for a few minutes until he heard, _“Now there’s a small firebowl, it appears they are making smores.”_

Oropher shook his head saying, “Just, keep me posted.” Then walked out of the room mumbling until he reached his bedroom where Taule had just changed after her shower and looked over at him eagerly, “They’re watching the sunset, with cocoa, and smores.”

Unable to help it Taule smiled softly as he barged into their closet throwing away his jacket and tie. Following him she stilled him with a single touch and helped him out of his shirt smiling up at him as she did, “I believe, he might have been right. This Princess Pear might actually be simply protecting him.”

He sighed and met her eye saying, “Either way, I can’t think of how to turn cocoa and sunsets sinister. But still-,”

Taule slid her hands up over his chest and shoulders making him take in a deep breath at her arms snaking around his neck, “I would love to have him home, but, if he is truly gaining her trust, and possibly her affections, who is to say she isn’t sincere and could have been drawn by Eru to save our son. For now, let’s focus on the fact, that he is comfortably in quite a romantic secluded location with a High Born Princess. The only, unwed High Born Princess left in Middle Earth.”

Oropher sighed smoothing his hands around her middle leaning in to press his forehead to hers, “True.”

With a weak chuckle she started a sway to her hips and began to hum making him fold tighter around her in their stolen dance, “I remember the last time we sat up with the sunset.”

Oropher chuckled asking, “Is that supposed to be some subtle hint?” She shrugged and he chuckled lowering to lift her into his arms then carry her out onto their balcony to their lounge to catch right in the middle of the gold light giving its bright goodbye to everyone to welcome the night onwards. Tightly he folded around her under the blanket he collected along the way trying to hope that you truly were sincere and this wasn’t some sort of ruse using his son as a pawn in some game.

..

In the middle of his first bite into the smore you had helped him make you pointed out in the creeping darkness while the stars flickered out slowly, “Right, over, that tree.” His eyes followed your finger spotting the pair of swans soaring under the rising moon towards the lake in the distance, “When you can walk farther I’ll show you the pond, we get swarms of swans out here. If you time it just right you can beat them out with a boat, but then you always get stuck, cuz they refuse to move and, well then they try to overtake the boat.” His eyes locked onto your face at your distracted wide grin remembering it all only deepening his awed grin at you, “And in the spring, just little cygnets everywhere. It gets so loud sometimes, but they are just-,”

Your head turned and your words stopped seeing the way he was looking at you instantly making your cheeks heat up in a blush that started over your thankfully covered ears, in a near whisper he finished your sentence, “Breath taking.”

A flinch from you tore your eyes away from his clear attempt at inching closer when Rumil came walking up with a lantern in hand chuckling as he raised his own supply of smore ingredients, “Imagined you might be out here.” He moved around you claiming a spare wicker chair he moved closer to the swing, setting his supplies down while you sipped deeply from your cup as he stirred up a lively conversation lasting until your first yawn.

A helpful hand later Thranduil watched as you carried the supplies inside and Rumil helped him to bed after you had said your goodnights. A stolen hug and a kiss on the cheek later you were in bed as he locked up behind him. Gently you patted your warm cheeks mentally debating yourself if you had imagined the lean in or not. Carefully a pillow was laid out and in a roll Thranduil settled over it nuzzling his face into another. Thankful for the creams making that far less painful and at least for a few minutes he tried the position only to roll back over again sleeplessly glaring at the ceiling as if it was its fault his mind would not let him rest.

The feel of your skin and hair on his bare arm still burned into his skin as if calling out to you to join him again. So muting the tv he turned on the subtitles and decided to try and dull himself to sleep. But hours had passed and in a turn to grab his water the mute was switched off, unknowingly signaling you from your own sleepless pile of sheets to his being up still possibly.

In a creeping path to his doorway you spotted him fumbling for the remote and pause when you said, “There’s usually some good ones on the Cyprus channel this time of night.”

“I didn’t wake you?”

You shook your head, “No, too much sugar before bed I guess.”

In an easy flick he brushed back the covers welcoming you to cuddle up beside him and grinned as he switched the channel finding a suitable film to watch. It didn’t take long at all though for you both to drop heavily to sleep.

.

Yet another alarm tugged you out of sleep and away from the giant wrapped around a pillow on his stomach barely a few inches from you with a finger tangled in a stray strip of your long curls. Gently you pulled the strip from his hold and you snuck your way out of bed and to the kitchen to fix up a breakfast, through which you heard a groan and a slumping figure dropping into one of the dining room chairs.

“How’s your head?”

Behind you the groggy velvety voice answered, “Not too terribly awful today. Made the distance. Room’s stopped spinning, another nap or two and I should be right as rain. Or maybe just a dunk in some of those herbs and oils of yours.”

You set the food and drinks on the table and sat at the side to his right and filled the seat stealing glances at the Elf doing his best not to blatantly stare in his mental wondering on how to steal a kiss on your cheek or even hand if able. Though the awkward squawk of a distant bird turned his head distracting him from his chance while the second ring of his phone freed you to slip away with a gentle pat on his arm off to work again.

With a groan he made his way to his room where he grabbed the phone only to see an unsaved number. Setting it down he turned to the bathroom to turn on the tap before wandering into the next room over to grab another set of clothes in his size he set down on the sink before returning to the phone. Hastily he flipped it open seeing the voicemail icon,

_‘Hey sugar plum. It’s your Ned, um, must have gotten my dates mixed up or missed you. I’ve tried emailing you and I managed to search out and press one of the ladies you worked with who was all too eager to pass over your number when I asked. So, just give me a call so we can find a time to fly you back out here when I’m free.’_

Again when he lowered the phone he felt his brows tighten into a deep scowl when the same number flashed up. Without pause he hit talk and briskly stated, “Miss Pear has no intention of seeing you again. She has witnessed your temper and poor demeanor in conversation in public and decided against continuing your acquaintance.”

A flick of his finger later shut the phone ending the call earning another grumble from him in his move to sit by the tub. Leaving the phone on the ground by his towel he leaned over to add the salts and oils mumbling, “If anyone is going to her Ned it’s me.” He jerked his shirt off over his head against the painful sting in his ribs and let it fall to the floor beside him, on which he added his sweats and briefs before easing his legs over to start his sink into the tub.

Reaching up he undid his braid and he leaned back waiting until the tub was full to shut off the water mumbling, “Pitiful excuse of a suitor. What sort of man insults those serving him?” His argument silencing in his dunk under the water to wet his face and head still arguing against the man’s intentions towards you then rose again to ring out his hair he twisted into a bun then lounged back in the hot water continuing his complaints until the phone rang again.

A grin split his mood and he answered, “Naneth, sleep well?”

…

Five days had passed and the silent just missed moments between you weighed heavily on you both. Mainly the brief applications of cream to his face where he would dream of nothing but crashing his lips hungrily into yours, finally answering his lingering question if you tasted every bit of green apples and vanilla as you gave off their tempting scent that lingered even in his dreams.

A few more baths and naps between meals with you had started to bring back trickles here and there of his former life. The largest of being his title, another solitary rant at yet another message demanding clarification from this other Ned halted with his all but shouting about his being ‘no more than a commoner.’

That phrase dug his heels in and made him turn with brows furrowing in confusion while a sterner voice repeated a long since heard lecture, _“You must remember, no matter your One, the Wife you choose must be one worthy of the title of Queen. A shrinking violet will do little to gain adoration from our people. Queens must cast a bright shadow in which all can find hope in their King to guide them through the darkness ahead. Remember that, my son.”_

Like a switch that mental dam was broken and it all came flooding back, title, past and how he was taken along with why. Those same Easterlings you had mentioned marching about being banned from Arnor had planned this. Spouting on about how they would use his release to force King Arathorn to drop his ban and release their imprisoned kin. A deep chuckle left him at how you had foiled this plan so innocently.

From the bouts of news he’d seen the ban had been enforced with all prisoners found guilty punished accordingly, most hung for the murders they had enacted. The lands of Arnor were far safer than they were before, and all owed to you. Now as a Prince, knowing all he had been taught, he recounted each moment and word from you again finding them to be entirely genuine with no plot behind them.

“Surrogate..” Pacing in the living room waiting for your return for lunch his mind hovered over your limitless admirable qualities he would inform his parents of to plead his case for their blessing, only to pause at remembering, “Only nobles use surrogates to continue their lines.” He groaned running his hand over his face, “Why did I not pay more attention to the Vanyar family lines…”

Pacing again he wet his lips saying, “Alright, Orophin is marrying a Lady, so he must be a Lord or higher, meaning Jaqi would also be a Lady, if only I knew her Naneth’s name…They are her half brothers…” The sound of your brother’s car pulling up the driveway stirred a plotting grin onto his face.

In an all too eager hop he met Orophin at the end of the porch stirring up his curious grin making him ask, “You’re in a cheerful mood Ned. Jaqi’s herbs finally got you fully mended?”

“For the most part. Though, I merely hoped to ask you something.”

“Shoot.” Wetting his lips as his hand settled on the column beside him.

“It might be a bit of an awkward question, but, your intended is a Lady.”

Orophin nodded, “Yes.”

“Jaqi never mentioned your titles, and I was trying to imagine how lavish of an affair it would be. I started to remember a few things and the weddings I’ve been invited to for Ladies have varied greatly depending on who they were marrying.”

Orophin nodded, “Well our Ada is Halmir, Lord of People of Halethin of Brethil. A title I am third in line to inherit.” Thranduil nodded uncertain of how the match was made to appeal to her parents. The look on his face made Orophin chuckle and pat his shoulder, “My Lady is my One. The match was hard won, until they bothered to inquire into our family and discovered I was Jaqi’s brother.”

“What could her title be to ease such a gap?”

Orophin chuckled saying, “Her Grandfather is High Prince Elmo, brother to-,”

“High King Thingol of Doriath.”

Orophin nodded and chuckled again leading him inside, “The daughter of the second child of the brother third in line for the throne of Doriath. Not quite an easy path to the throne, however, as the only living female born of Thingol’s nieces and nephews she deservedly has earned her title of High Born Princess, even if she merely works as a nurse.” He grinned tapping a finger to his lips, “Though don’t tell her I told you. It has been wearing her thin wondering how to drop that bag of cats onto your lap without you assuming she’s after your sperm or something.” He wet his lips, “Any clue on your title yet?” Thranduil shook his head ready to ask why until he heard, “You mentioned your son was born from a surrogate. Only Lords or higher use surrogates.”

Thranduil’s brow ticked up and he shrugged merely shaking his head asking, “Would it matter greatly?”

Orophin shook his head, “Not that I can imagine. Ada would be eager to meet anyone able to claim our sister’s heart. The only ones caring about a title would be her Naneth’s line, though I doubt Jaqi would really put too much weight in her refusal on a match.”

Thranduil shifted to face him fully, “Why is that?”

“She’s never met her in person. Not long before Jaqi was born her Naneth had already found her One, married and conceived herself. Ada lived with us in Lothlorien until his Ada fell ill and he left us there to take his place, met his One not long after. For Jaqi there have been a great deal of demands put forward, mainly for her security, though so far down the line of Kings Lord Elrond and his kin would all be ahead of Jaqi, though she would be ahead of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.”

“I believe I understand. She does not face the daily tasks or weight of her title-,” he commented on his way to pour himself some juice.

“It has more to do with the fact she feels her Naneth abandoned her.” Thranduil paused, looking at him with juice in hand while his lips parted, “Two phone calls a year packed with demands and her distant cousin Elanor enforcing her choosing a match for a child doesn’t grant her any of Jaqi’s allegiance. Elmo at least has shown her greater kindness then demanding an heir, even spent decades with us before the border being sealed off. Even he wishes her to follow her heart seeing how that relationship had shaped her opinions towards tradition.”

Thranduil nodded then raised the bottle asking, “Juice?”

Orophin nodded then asked at his still stunned expression, “Too much information?”

Thranduil shook his head setting two glasses on the table he filled then turned to return the bottle to the fridge, “No, it shows a great deal of her past and her character.” Orophin’s lips parted assuming he had been misunderstood, “Now, forgive my wording, by her character I mean, her placing importance over the treatment of others rather than political or, otherwise daunting demands placed upon herself or others. Not a lot of noblewomen choose that path. Please do not mistake me, I find it incredibly admirable.”

Orophin chuckled, “She’s always loved being the odd duck in the bunch.” Making him chuckle then raise his glass to his lips hiding his creeping grin knowing how your union couldn’t be seen as anything but perfect. Though your car neared and he lowered his glass to turn and fetch you one then hurried into setting out the meal he had fixed for you, welcoming you home with a wide smile. No mentions of titles were shared on the lunch but you and your brother noticed the clear sift in the barely bruised man between you.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The end of your shift came finally and like always the one way to calm yourself was to go mingle with your horses. So after getting home your sour mood was caught by Thranduil in his peek out of his room making you lean on your doorframe causing him to slink out of his doorway a bit more to lean on his. “You aren’t afraid of horses, are you?”

He shook his head with a grin having just gotten off the phone from a speaker phone conversation with Legolas, “Not at all.”

You nodded and said, “I’ll grab you some jeans and boots then.”

The grin on his face doubled following you to the closet where he ruffled through the stack of jeans for one in his size while you crouched to shift the boots beside his right foot. An amused chuckle left him and he stuck out his foot for you to size them for the right ones. Taking hold of the pair you swiveled on your feet and accepted the hand hovering between you and his thigh to help you up. On your feet again however his grin sank at catching the tears looming in your eyes when you flashed him a weak smile urging him to ask, “What is wrong?”

Weakly you replied in a tone you fought to keep steady through a tear rolling down your cheek, “We lost an infant today.”

Warmly you were wrapped in his arms with a hand gently folding around the back of your head while his other smoothed across your back freeing you to hold tight to him in the few minutes of tears you let loose. Closer around you he folded shutting his eyes to rest his cheek on top of your head, only to release when you had calmed. Slowly inching back and making certain to wipe your cheeks as you forced a chuckle and a grin, “Oh I better stop now. I can’t fall apart each time it happens.”

In his same soothing velvety tone he purred, “Any time you need to speak about it, I’m here.”

You nodded patting his side saying, “I better get changed.” He nodded and turned watching your path out of the room still patting your cheeks dry hoping to not smudge your probably already ruined eyeliner across your cheeks. As your door closed he pushed down his sweats and pulled on the jeans and found a pair of socks to add for under his borrowed boots he tied on with a smirk hoping he could lighten your mood out on a ride. Out in the hall he waited mentally listing the possible ways to do so.

Easing out of your sneakers you left in your closet you pulled your shirt off adding it to your hamper and adding your pants after. Wetting your lips anxiously fidgeting with the mithril and lasgalen gem belt around your waist just above the two piercings to your navel. A traditional marker of your devoting your heart and body for your One. Long since abandoned by most Nobles to follow their obligation to producing heirs and binding allegiances with blood and babies. A peak at the mirror hanging on the door revealed your tolerable eyeliner from your repair job after crying in your car after your shift still in tact before your eyes shifted over the belt ensuring it wasn’t folded.

Peering into the closet you found your favorite riding jeans worn by the sun and stretched just right for the saddle. Off the hanger you eyed the shirt your hand had landed on, rolling your eyes you pulled on the tank top, white with ruffles over the bust distracting from your pronounced bust over the floral flowing fabric over your middle. A bit dressy for the day, but with the heat outside it would help to keep cool. Bent down you found your favorite boots you pulled then tied on, stealing one last look over yourself in the mirror before you turned to join the Elf waiting in the hall.

As soon as the door opened his eyes scanned over you stirring a blush over your cheeks quickening your turn to lead him outside, allowing him to smile openly at your back, thoroughly awed at how lovely you looked even in your simple outfit for riding. Revealing even more freckles over your arms and shoulders strengthening his urge to kiss each and every one of them. The dressy shirt appearing to be more for a date revealed its possible true purpose at the wall of heat you had to pass through upon exiting the door.

Longer strides kept him at your side and his grin on his face as he spotted the horses, twelve towering Clydesdales in varying shades, one in pale speckled grey to a deep black with white patches. All moving to look you and your unknown guest over. The speckled one trotting over eagerly straight to you in your climb over the fence with a chestnut brother of hers following after curiously welcoming the guest.

In an awed tone Thranduil said, “Oh they are gorgeous, you breed these?”

“With some help, the Beorneon clan have a property on the edge of ours, we both share rearing responsibility though they mostly handle the breeding. Our lands are mainly their preferred grazing lands, we have clearer streams and fewer trains for their resting.”

Thranduil nodded, “If, you were to move-,”

You grinned up at him, “Rumil and the other hands could easily handle the lands. Though to be content fully I’d have to have lands for these two.” You said hugging your mare’s snout while stroking her brother’s. “Birthed them myself, the last pair their mother could carry before we buried her. Bottle fed from a couple weeks out, giant bunnies these two, always bouncing around, though they get terribly moody when I’m not around to care for  them and take them on runs. Bitten Rumil more than once out of spite for my absence.”

Thranduil chuckled eyeing the horses towering over even him, the brother eyed him and moved his head to bump his arm signaling him to rub his snout as well, “Well I could imagine myself taking a chunk out of someone if I couldn’t see you when I wished to.”

Rolling your eyes you leaned in kissing your mare’s snout asking, “How bout a ride Felienne, hmm?”

She bobbed her head and Thranduil asked, “What is he called?”

You grinned at him, “Moose.”

He chuckled, “Why? His size?”

You giggled weakly guiding the pair and him to the nearby barn, “More for his temperament more so than his size.” You caught his eye and giggled again, “Just don’t kick him or you’ll see why.”

“Who kicked him?” He asked to your back.

“One of our old hands. Moose stopped, dropped then rolled onto his side when he got kicked, nearly crushed his lower leg fully. He wasn’t even fully grown yet, I told them not to try and ride the pair yet.”

“You fired him after?”

“He refused to come back, not that we would have asked him to. The other hands didn’t take it as roughly as I expected, thought we’d have one or two follow suit, but they all understood these gorgeous giants are some of the kindest creatures alive, when treated fairly. Not to be kicked and ordered around, even when hauling, respect is demanded.”

He patted Moose’s side affectionately in another chuckle, “Of course. I can see how much work you all must have put into their care. I doubt I’ve seen any this large or pristine.”

You giggled again and moved to the rows of saddles, up the small steps to nowhere beside them you trotted and raised the saddle onto her back when she turned allowing you to do so. Next the simple bridle without a bit was added and you laid the rope reigns over her shoulders to rest around the knot on the saddle you sat on the steps to tighten into place. Another turn later and you showed Thranduil Moose’s saddle he grabbed and added himself while you added his bridle leaving a peck on his snout as you secured it fully. With a giggle you rubbed his snout saying, “Now, be nice.”

He bobbed his head and Felienne snorted moving sideways closer to the steps signaling you to stand and prop your foot into the stirrup then swing your leg over. In settling onto your saddle you heard your brothers enter, the three of them chuckling with their own black spotted horses behind them eagerly lining up for their own saddles in Felienne’s trot over to the hat stand where she grabbed your hat and passed it back to you.

With a giggle you settled it on your head then passed another hat to Thranduil, who added it gratefully and shifted his legs around the saddle far different than the proper riding saddles he was used to. Chuckles came from the trio coming up behind you already wearing their hats and with Felienne’s eager wiggle she started the path out to the fields where she was the one to begin the trot out into the open green ahead.

For a few hours you showed Thranduil a good portion of your lands, straight through the cooling winds picking up when you left the barn. Distant apple trees called out to the horses and you giggled ducking your heads avoiding branches until you reached the largest of them. Behind you the men watched you prop your leg up to stand on the saddle making the lowest branch at your waist easing your climb up onto the next row of branches.

Under you they watched and your brothers stole glances at Thranduil in his curious furrow of brows wondering what he had seen reflecting light under your loose shirt. The answer came when you reached the bunch of apples you wanted and you tucked them in the pocket you had formed with the front of your shirt revealing the belt and piercings underneath. Tossing down a full supply to your brothers on the ground around the horses eagerly inching closer to take the apples you had sent down for them.

Lowering his eyes over his thunderous heartbeat at the pleasant discovery solidifying his assurance of the image of your honorable soul and intentions towards yourself and others, casting off the demands of your distant mother to protect your One and future children. Biting his lip he focused on feeding Moose instead of daydreaming of all the plans he had for your courtship, including his insistence on a day by the pool back at the palace, tempting enough for his parents so they could see the path you had chosen.

With boots back on your saddle you lowered then hopped down. Walking over to the men who accepted the apples you offered and joined you on the short walk under the shade of the trees until a great lake came into view making Thranduil gasp at the floating wave of swans all preening and napping across the surface and around it. Their almost fully grown young crowded around the edges near their nests chatting amongst one another. Lowly Thranduil stated, “You were not kidding about the swans.”

You giggled as Rumil stated, “You should see them in the spring.”

Orophin, “Funny thing is, these aren’t even the largest we’ve gotten here.”

Thranduil glanced over at you seated with legs curled in front of you in your bite of the apple you kept for yourself, the sound of which drew the attention of a group of young cygnets that began to waddle over towards you making you giggle again. Haldir leaned over to whisper, “Mind your fingers and your hair. Some of the young ones get a bit too curious.” Thranduil chuckled sitting beside you opposite Haldir who chuckled at the smallest of them hopping onto his leg peering up at him curiously.

Clouds rolled in overhead as the crowd of cygnets got called back to the lake and drove you back to the barn again. Saddles and bridles were put up and you all split up hurrying back to your own cottages. Your boots hit the top step just in time as the sky fell out and rain poured down heavily making you giggle and lead the way inside to the kitchen. Thranduil picked the meal he preheated the oven for while you stood against the counter eying him curiously wondering if you would ask what had passed through your mind. This amazing man you had helped to heal couldn’t possibly have done something so possessive over your affections as to scare off the real Ned somehow.

Upright again he turned glancing at you grinning when he saw you were already staring at him adorably nibbling on your lip, “What are you thinking?”

“I have a question, I’m not exactly certain on how to ask.”

“Just ask. Anything you like.”

“I, um, you didn’t happen to call Ned, somehow, did you?” His brow inched up wondering how this was going to end, “It’s just, I’ve been getting these weird emails from him about my brother telling him I no longer wish to be acquainted with him.” You shrugged and he wet his lips taking in a short breath.

“About a week ago I got this message, on the phone you gave me, he called, he got the number from one of the women you worked with. And I understand it might have been over the line, but he stated he expected you to fly back out to fit into his schedule for another meeting. He called back and by his tone I thought hearing from me might get him to leave you alone. I never meant for him to start harassing you by email.”

You shook your head with a relieved giggle, “No, that, well he finally decided to leave me alone after the tenth ignored email. I just, my brothers, there’s no way they would handle the real Ned calling me without wondering who the guy staying in my cottage was.”

“No, I understand that completely.” He wet his lips again moving closer, “I can only imagine that would go poorly.” Barely a foot away from you he added with his eyes locked on yours, “He clearly doesn’t deserve your time. If there was any-,” The ring from his room made him pat his pockets realizing he’d forgotten his phone. “That’d be Naneth. I forgot it.”

He glanced at you then sighed when you said, “You must have missed a couple check ins, you go ahead.”

Quickly he rushed to the room hoping he didn’t set them off too eagerly in his silence, alone in the kitchen you heard him answer the call, “Naneth, sorry, we went out riding.” His conversation blurred from your attention as you poured yourself a drink only to abandon it and race outside into the storm at the sharp whinny from your mare. In the distance you caught sight of the problem, one of the tarps from the truck outside the fence had blown free and gotten wrapped around Felienne and Moose’s heads and front legs.

“Naneth-,” his voice cut off hearing your run out side and the door hitting the wall and the screen door slamming shut behind you, “Can I call you right back, there’s a storm and something’s up with the horses.” Before she could answer he hung up dropping the phone on the bed and raced after you, following your rapid dash straight for the horses grouping up at your shrill whistle heading for the barn.

A tap of your hands on their sides with calming Ancient Elvish words the siblings stilled from their frantic tugging, twisting and bucking. Leaning down you started to untangle the tattered ropes around their legs, as Thranduil reached you he helped to keep the pair still until you got a side free then he eased it up over Moose’s head holding it up to stroke Felienne’s snout until you had untangled it from her legs as well. Once free you led the pair to the barn while Thranduil bunched up the tarp he set in the empty stall you used for other cleaning supplies while the horses filed into their own stalls.

Inside the barn you sighed eyeing the siblings heading to the bucket of oats in their shared stall. A deep sigh left you at the next crack of thunder rolling overhead in your turn to head to the house again. The sturdy chest right behind you however stopped you in your tracks making you look up finally realizing your bun had been whipped free leaving your soaked curls loose down your back and shoulder at the hair tie in his fingers he eased onto the wrist of the hand he tenderly rose. The touch far softer than you’d ever dreamed possible from anyone, let alone this stranger with archers hands scarred from centuries of training.

“Your call-,”

“I told her I’d call back.” Those same fingers rose as he eased his lower lip into his mouth for a moment to nip at it. Shifting your hair over your shoulder again his thumb left a gentle trail from your chin up along your jaw. The longer he looked at you the deeper his affectionate yet hungry gaze grew, taking in each detail on your face he tilted back stirring a blush across your cheeks as your stomach twisted in knots, “I would really like to kiss you now.”

In a weak voice you stammered out, “But, you, you-,” your voice cracked and you wet your lips hastily drawing his eyes to them and then back to your eyes again at his thumbs next stroke along your cheek, “Back home, there, could be-,”

He shook his head, “I am single, my Naneth confirmed it.”

“And if you haven’t approached them yet? You could regret-,”

Inching closer to you he purred in a low velvety tone only drawing you closer to going weak at the knees, “All I would ever regret is never showing you.” Barely an inch from your lips he continued, “If you don’t want this, tell me to stop,” his nose brushed past yours as his hand cupped your cheek tilting it, “push me away.”

At your eyes closing warm lips pressed to yours, holding there for a moment then they inched back at your hand settling on his middle, but the gripping of your fingers around his shirt urged his fingers to ease back combing into your hair as his lips crashed into yours again. The first gentle kiss now melting into a fiery second with lips in a blind struggle to find a matching pace, abruptly it ended, however, when Thranduil was shoved away from you. A gasp from you sounded through Moose’s protective snort as his head looped over your shoulder and he drew you closer to his side making you giggle while Thranduil let out a weak chuckle seeing who had knocked him away.

He stood upright again at your arms circling Moose’s snout in a calming hug while his head nuzzled yours, “It’s alright Moose. Nobody takes your place, my love bug.” Again he snickered nuzzling his head against yours contently, gently you kissed his forehead and said, “Come on, let’s get you all dry.”

Each horse contently filed out for you to guide them into the drying stall where Thranduil helped you to brush out their manes and tails while you guided the dryer over the rest of them and brushed out their coats until they were contently warm and toasty with hoof feathers frilled out to their hearts content. Watered and fed you led Thranduil back to the cottage where you wrung out your hair and went to check on dinner after nudging him back to his room, “Go call her back.”

His grin deepened and he nodded walking backwards, “Alright, but I’m kissing you again after.”

Rolling your eyes you heard him explaining what happened and delved into a conversation while he changed his clothes. With the food not ready yet you went back to your room to strip, towel dry and change into a pair of shorts and a baggy t shirt, fuzzy socks were next and you made your way back to the kitchen to make some tea. Two mugs on the counter were set down through the kettle being left to boil. You turned to fetch the tea tin only to nip at your lip seeing it was down to the last helping, with a sigh you walked to the fridge to grab the dangling pencil from the magnetic pad to add it to the shopping list then left it to dangle to add the last two tea bags to the mugs. A whistle later you grabbed the kettle and filled the two mugs you carried to the table. The wafting scent of the food warned you to set the table.

Two plates, cups, forks, knives and spoons later you set the tray of food on the coaster in the center of the table only to pause feeling your grin drop hearing the cheerful one sided conversation he was having with his son. A quiver of your lip later you bit it and brushed your hair out of your face on your path out to the porch again.

Over the sound of the rain you couldn’t hear the painful reminder that he had to leave soon, that once again you’d be out here alone reminded of your every moment with him while he returned to his loving mother and child off, wherever he was from. Closing your eyes you focused on the sound of the storm raging on and the sound of the chattering horses in the distance muffled by the barn walls, forcing out the truth that for whatever reason he was growing closer to you was merely to keep on your good side or for whatever else he intended to gain from it.

Loud and obnoxious the next clap of thunder opened your eyes just in time for a familiar chest to press against your back, fingers eased around your shoulders in his purr, “Am I going to have to chase you out in the rain again?” You shook your head, “The tea is getting cold.”

Gently his hand eased around yours to guide you inside looking you over curiously before asking, “Did it hurt?” Your eyes met his, “Your piercings.” You wet your lips, “I understand what they mean, if that is your concern.” He helped you into your seat he eased out for you before he took his, asking, “Is that, what you’re worried about?”

“It did hurt, for about a week. Like a bruised elbow. And, I was wondering, you’re healed up. Any clues on where you’re from?”

His lips parted and he paused for a moment and said, “I haven’t found a way to ask yet, and Naneth, is content on giving me a bit of time to try and figure things out.” You nodded and he scooted his chair closer to yours gently cupping your cheek again, “I know this is beyond awkward of a way to start a courtship, and you must be terrified that I’m just going to remember everything and take off one day. But I’m not.” Shifting a bit closer to you he wet his lips and said, “With every piece of my being I am unequivocally yours. And this has nothing to do with you rescuing me. Had we met in the market reaching for the same pack of tea I would have been yours.”

“I don’t even know where you live, your name-,” his eyes locked onto your flurry of emotions flashing across your face, “You have a son out there. There are so many reasons why this wouldn’t work outside-,” His hand inched a bit closer to your hair with a stroke of his thumb across your pink cheeks.

“And none of that is going to matter when I get back, because I care about you. I will change what I have to ensuring I get to have you in my life if you’ll have me.”

“That sounds awfully close to a-,”

“I would like to have a date. I am asking you on a date. You, me, tomorrow night under the stars, I’m making a picnic and we are going to go fight off some swans to adore the starlight.” Your lips parted and he asked, “I’m not asking for marriage. We can go slow. Ease me back into whatever life I have back there. I have a job, a son, parents that are ready to scour Middle Earth to find me but are also willing to give me a chance to find myself first. Part of finding me is learning how to shape who I was into who I want to be with you. One date, please?”

His lower lip stuck out in a forced pout and you rolled your eyes turning your head only to make him lean in to kiss your cheek and purr near your ear, “Would it help if I let Moose knock me around a bit more?” Turning your head your eyes met his when he asked, “Please Princess?”

“How-,”

“Don’t be mad, I asked to know how formal of a wedding it would be. And it came out your rank made their parents agree to the union.” He shifted to leave a peck on your nose and pout again earning a smirk and another roll of your eyes.

“One date.” A victorious chuckle later his fingers slid over your cheek at your fingers gripping the neck of his shirt drawing him closer for a warm gentle kiss.

After which his lips met your nose again and he rose up grabbing both of your mugs saying, “I’m going to heat up the tea.”

On your feet you dished out the food onto the plates, now cool enough to eat, widening his grin when he settled back into his seat putting your mug down in front of you with his in front of him. “When did you want to ask your Naneth about going home? I can tell you miss your son.”

He sighed, “I don’t know. Any time after tomorrow night.” When you grabbed your fork he asked, “Did you want to meet him, when I figure it out?”

Playfully you replied, “I work with children, you really suppose I would be opposed to meeting your son? If anything I would guess your parents would object more to meeting me than he would.”

“They will love you.”

“I shoved you in a trunk!”

He chuckled saying, “Yes, but much nicer than the others did.”

You rolled your eyes, “I kidnapped you nicer than they did, amazing defense.”

Dinner was cleaned up and as the storm drug on outside you let out a yawn and both headed off to your separate beds at the late hour.

…

An early morning call tore you from bed without a breakfast leaving Thranduil determined to make your date perfect to make up for your missed breakfast. A hand off of the shopping list at his lonely helping of oatmeal to Rumil later Thranduil was back to planning while the trio of brothers were off to the store grinning about the supposed date their baby sister had. Wide grins spread across their faces on the drive through the town.

Rumil, “Picnic under the stars.”

Orophin, “Not a bad choice.”

Haldir chuckled, “Well you have to start somewhere, he was mugged and the land is quite romantic.”

Rumil nodded, “Wooed a few ladies out there myself.”

The carts filled easily enough and out of nowhere an extra armful of chips were added to the cart Orophin was pushing making their eyes turn to you in your irritated huff turning to eye the supply of popcorn on the opposite side of the aisle. Orophin turned to face you fully asking, “I take it something happened at work?”

You grumbled reaching for a box of popcorn way above your head Rumil gripped your hips and raised you up to help you reach it knowing him grabbing it would only irritate you more. You clearly needed a win, and even with help up claiming the impossible box was still a win.

“Lady Lo-Rienneal is being put on monitored bed rest and her security team would take up too much room next to mine so they have graciously asked me to take the month off, with pay. They will consult me if they find any openings at any other facilities.” You groaned, “Ugh! It’s Arnor all over again.” You kicked the wheel of the cart in a furious yet pathetically ineffective tap as you crossed your arms furrowing your brows while mumbling, “Stupid Lords and their stupid gallbladder surgeries, and Ladies with their, mining of uteruses and, it’s just all so stupid. Why do I even need the damn guard?”

Chuckling lowly at your adorable furious pout Haldir wrapped you in a hug and kissed the top of your head, “Because they need to keep you safe.”

Muffled against his chest their grins grew as you replied, “No one else needs a guard. Live their lives all willy nillie without need of a guard.”

Rumil snorted replying, “Ya, look where that got Ned.” You groaned against his chest making him kiss the top of your head and gently nudge you on to finish shopping.

Ten more aisles later you helped them load it all onto the conveyor belts to pay for it all, though in a stop after a bathroom break Haldir froze in his move past the long row of magazines. Smack dab in the center of the third row was the stoic darkly browed blonde currently planning a date with his baby sister. Sideways lounging in an antlered chair with his legs crossed in a long silver robe with a silver berry coated crown tucked around his slicked back hair with an infant of similar white blonde hair asleep on his chest. All over the title ‘Princes Abound.’

With lips parted Haldir grabbed the Elks and Crowns magazine apparently focused on the Royal family from Southern Greenwood, quickly flipping through it he saw that nearly twenty pages were focused on the Royal Family. Snapping it shut he moved to Orophin’s side where he added the magazine to his pile making him peer up at his brother when he spotted who was on the cover. The pair of them sharing an unspoken conversation uncertain of just who wasn’t being truthful in the match, hoping that you weren’t being deceived. With no care for the deceit being played on them at all simply hoping that you would not be hurt in this at all.

.

Out in the parking lot when the trunks were loaded you glanced between your brothers asking, “Ok, what’s going on?”

They all looked at one another and Haldir pulled the folded magazine out of the back of his jeans from under his jacket he passed to you instantly making your mouth fall open and instantly cover your eyes mumbling in your turn back to the back seat of Rumil’s suv. “That, oddly makes sense…Of course I kidnapped a fucking Prince.”

The three of them turned saying, “What?!” You climbed into the back seat and they all slid in after you, in a turn you managed to sit between the front seats on the back of the arm rest and stared at the cover inhaling shakily when the door was shut.

“Ok, now, you guys cannot laugh at me!” Wetting your lips anxiously.

Haldir said as they all scooted forward, “What is going on? Why would we laugh?”

Rumil, “You guys really just met in some random chat room?”

Oropher, “Why did he say he might be a pro archer?”

“Ok, I was in Arnor, on my way back from my last shift.” They nodded, “I’m in the garage on my way to my car, another car pulls up, there’s a van wide open. These Easterlings get out of the car, drag,” you peered at the magazine, “Thranduil, bound with a hood over his head,” their lips parted in shock, “I’m hiding at this point, and a cop car pulls in so the car takes off and they shove him out of sight. We’re not far from my car so I sneak over while they’re distracting the cop and lead him back to my car, where I put him in my trunk,”

Orophin’s hands covered his mouth at his chortle, and you continued, “And then I drove him home, realized he had no clue who he was, cleaned him up, and there he overheard Elanor’s message about the guy Ned I was talking to online-.”

Haldir, “So there is a Ned.”

The guys started smirking as your blush spread over your cheeks, “Yes, we planned to meet, he was screaming in a coffee shop so I just left. And Thranduil needed a name and you guys just showed up, so he, was Ned, and now I find out I kidnapped a Prince and no doubt by now his Ada and Naneth have found out where we live-,”

Orophin’s hands circled yours, “Jaqi, breathe.”

“I kidnapped a Prince! And we’re supposed to go on a date later, and last night he said if I meet his family he’s going to say I kidnapped him nicely!” They chuckled at that, “How am I supposed to break this to him? Just plop it on his lap? How am I supposed to handle getting him home? I can’t exactly just ring up the palace!”

Rumil, “You are off a month.”

Haldir nodded, “Yes, pop out on the train and, I mean his face is all healed, just take him up to the gates, they’re bound to let you in.”

Orophin, “Or at least him.”

You groaned and looked down at the magazine again and couldn’t help but grin, “That little squished face, and he’s drooling..” The guys chuckled and you were helped into Haldir’s lap to flip through each of the pages making you grin and giggle even more, especially the one with him wearing a baby sling on his back while he practiced archery with a quiver around his waist. “20 pages on him and his home life with an infant.”

Orophin kissed your cheek, “Let’s get you home and you can break it to Princey you know who he is.”

They helped you out of the back and you went to your car while they chose the driver. A low mumble left you while you set the magazine on the passenger seat mumbling, “Of course I go and kidnap a fucking Prince.” Starting the car to follow the guys home.

…

This was it, he was going to tell you. All morning he’d been setting up a whole evening in Southern Greenwood. He’d take you on a full tour of the inner city, complete with a stop at the giant Ferris wheel overlooking the city with a clear view of the palace in the distance. After which he had a table reserved at one of the finest restaurants in the kingdom, not one that fed you quarter sized meals for a fortune, but full sized portions of some of the most delectable meals you could ever imagine in one of the coziest little corners of the kingdom. All topped off with hopefully the river ride path up to the palace when he knew his parents would lose their patience and order you both to be escorted to meet them. They would eventually force an encounter, it was obvious they would, the Crown Prince would be home again signaling all the usual fanfare, but for the majority of the day you would be just his and he would be all yours.

Finally your car pulled up in the driveway and he nipped at his lip and exited to the porch seeing your brothers bringing in bags of food. Shaking his head Haldir said, “Nah, we got it. Um, you and Jaqi should, relax on the swing.”

He raised a brow then he spotted you and the forced grin on your face while Orophin nudged you to the swing leading the Prince after you wondering what had happened to you at work for you to be so quiet, hoping you didn’t lose another patient. “Jaqi?”

He sat as you did, turning to face you with a focused gaze on your face hoping for an answer there, “I, um, well, my brothers actually..” At a loss for words you passed him the magazine his eyes lowered to, “That was in the store.”

Instantly a smile eased across his face and he raised it higher admiring the image of Legolas on his chest, “Oh, that little squished drooling face.”

His eyes rose to you still holding his smile that flinched as you locked your eyes on his, “You knew? Have you known who you are this whole time?”

Shaking his head he moved closer resting his hands on yours in your lap, “Just a couple days,” he wet his lips, “I actually wanted to surprise you, today, over our lunch. I, in a couple days on your days off I planned a day to show you around Southern Greenwood.”

“But,” you wet your lips, “So wait, won’t you have to, go back right away?”

“Well, they would like me to, however, I plan on showing you around myself before I have to head back to all of that. I, um, I wanted us to have the conversation we had last night before I brought it up. Did work go alright? Your patients are all in good health?”

You rolled your eyes slumping against the back of the swing making him smirk, “A Lady is going on bed rest and her security will be too strict on top of my security so I’ve been given a month off with pay.” You turned your head to him asking, “Does your Naneth know you know who you are, or rather, does she know where you are?”

“Um, for certain, I believe she has caught on I have remembered more. As for if they know I am here, I am not certain. We are just an hour away by rail, no doubt it wouldn’t be hard for my Ada to find me here.”

“Great. So the King no doubt wishes to have such a lovely conversation-.”

His hand patted yours, “Ada will not be cross with you. I will explain it all to him.”

You raised a brow claiming the magazine you flipped to the picture of the King looking even more stoic and stern than Thranduil on the cover, “This King? His face doesn’t exactly scream hug me.”

Thranduil chuckled saying, “When I show you the palace you will see hundreds of family photos, all with the elusive smile of his. Or, just bring Legolas into the room and he will.”

“I kid-,”

His fingers rose to cup your cheek stealing a peck on your lips, “None of that. I will handle that. They will love you. Now, we’ve two days before our ride out there, first, lunch.”

You shook your head and flipped to the archery picture, “First, who, ever suggested this?”

He let out a laugh adoring Legolas’ hand out of the sling clutching his braid, “My Naneth suggested it as sort of a joke at first. So I could still practice archery and lull him to sleep. He used to love tugging on my hair, had to get used to aiming without being perfectly lined up with his tugs. Took months before he could fall asleep without being right against my heart. Naneth says that’s common in surrogate infants.”

“They’re so used to hearing a heartbeat in the womb, then they never hear it again. In the hospitals we have stuffed lambs with tiny clocks in them to help lull them off it.”

Thranduil spotted the pain in your eyes and scooted closer easing his arm around you kissing your forehead and showing you each of the photos then guided you inside to join your brothers for the meal. As soon as you were in the chair Haldir couldn’t help but chuckle asking, “I just can’t help but picture her trying to get you in her trunk with you all tied up.”

Thranduil chuckled saying, “My legs weren’t bound, and I remember her voice sounded kinder than theirs. The vanilla and apple scent didn’t hurt either. I did most of the work getting in.”

Grins spread across their faces and they stayed as long as they were able eventually leaving you both alone again. An afternoon ride melted into an early dinner and a film you sat through hand in hand until he left you lounging in his bed then came to fetch you when the basket was filled. Simple and casual you sat up admiring the stars arguing with the swans for most of it in their attempts to steal the food, after which you roamed back again and readied for bed, a time meant for rest but just left you restless and signaled his knock on your open door inviting you to his for another film. That night and two bonding filled days of freedom were all you had left, though unknowingly for Thranduil his planning did not go unnoticed and the King was ready to ensure his son was returned to the palace safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeans, mint blouse, wedges, you had initially planned on a dress, fully expecting to be taken right away to the palace when discovered however Thranduil had other plans. Casual was what he had been adamant on in hopes of being hopefully able to blend into the crowds to show you the great inner ring. Thranduil in his dress boots, borrowed jeans and a nice button down shirt with a pulled down cap held out his arms in his path into the hallway, “How do I look? Adequately ignorable?”

With a grin you giggled and shook your head and went to shoulder your bag only to have your hand claimed in his step closer to you. A gentle cup of your cheek later brought his lips onto yours in a firm kiss that melted deeper when your hand rose to ease around the back of his neck. A tilt of his head later and your other hand rose to join it easing his move to drop his hands to grip your thighs stirring a muffled squeak from you ending when he propped you on the table along the wall.

More and more you sank together as he eased his body closer to yours at your legs wrapping around him. The phone ringing however halted the amorous moment while Elanor called yet again. Not at her own request this time but with yet another message from your mother that she was emailing you a list of suitors she had preferred for you as donors.

Deeply you sighed resting your forehead against his chest for a moment, “Jaqi?” When your head rose your eyes locked on his and he cupped your cheek again “My Darling, I would love to earn the privilege of being your boyfriend, officially.”

“I didn’t think Princes were able to be boyfriends..”

He chuckled, “I would be anything you would wish me to be, as long as I’m yours.”

“I-,” his thumb traced your blush coated cheek adoringly, “What happens if I agree and they refuse to accept it?”

“My Ada is healthy and I have my Naneth’s stubborn will. I will take my son and return here with you, they will eventually accept my choice. And no rush or weight on things, I would hope it would be before any possible ceremonies or little ones were to be granted to us.”

With a smirk you asked, “We’ve had one date and now you’re talking ceremonies and babies? How many of Elanor’s calls have you heard?”

He rolled his eyes only to clamp them shut when you pulled him into another kiss. With foreheads pressed together he purred against your lips , “I just want you to know I’m here.”

A finger tapped the center of his chest making him smirk at your playful gaze on his brightening eyes, “I see you. How could I miss you, giant, boyfriend you.”

Instantly his massive grin exploded onto his face as he tugged you into a tight hug stirring a squeaking giggle from you ending with his lips finding yours again with a content hum, a peck on your nose broke you apart and he collected your bags and guided you to the door, “After you Darling.”

.

Hand in hand you entered the train station with Thranduil spotting your curious guards behind you. All four of them looking over the same redheaded guard weaving through the crowd to keep up with your group. Thranduil’s presence and entrance into your life had clearly not gone unnoticed as you learned the guards had been keeping an eye on his movements as well as his guards that you were informed of when sharing your travel plans at their place around the property. The identity of your guest seemed to clear it up quickly and set the team at ease finally giving them a name to relay to your great uncle.

Your head guard handled the cash for purchasing your tickets and secured you all a set of private compartments, one you would share alone with theirs surrounding it. The full ride you both snuggled and stole as many tender pecks as you could weaving fingers together on your lap between Thranduil’s full plan for the day. Even in their supposed neutral stance the guards couldn’t help but grin seeing you were both so happy, yours especially. All aware of the expectations for you to match well and possibly find a suitor for an heir, though seeing your elated and adoring relationship blooming between the pair of you. A first official relationship for either of you, and no matter what the guards wished to all ensure you had the time to be alone in your tour of the city.

Thranduil had assumed having bought enough time to spare him the trip without a check in call. A gentle pat of his hand on your hip brought on a tilt of his head as you peered up at him freeing him to steal a final lingering kiss while his fingers smoothed along the side of your neck. The gentle touch stirring a smirk onto your lips mirrored by his eventually ending the kiss with a bout of soft giggles ending at his clutching you to hold you steady in the soft jolt of the train stopping. Another giggle and you were on your feet again making him glance at your wedges once again making you roll your eyes saying, “Yes I will be fine with these shoes. These are my touring wedges. I usually get shown all the best spots, which involve a fair bit of walking and you said no dress and I can’t just wander around in my boots if I’m going to get taken to the palace or interrogated later.”

He narrowed his eyes at you then leaned in to plant his lips on yours for a firm kiss, “No interrogations, and if you get tired I’m carrying you.”

“That won’t help if they think I’m using you as my pony.”

He chuckled planting his lips against yours for another gentler peck then inched back folding his hand into yours and turned to lead you out into the hall in the midst of the plainly dressed guards then into the crowds outside. Your bags were found and taken to a waiting car to be near you while you both continued on foot with the guards tailing you in the distance. A subtle check in message from the Prince later and you were off to the first of the most touristy locations around. Deeper into the kingdom you went, spotting more and more guards creeping into your paths to join the full crew following after you.

Each move seemed to be documented and transferred via text and you could clearly tell the final straw. A small street vendor grinned as you neared his display, a nip at your lip spread a grin over Thranduil’s face and a turn of his head brought a wide eyed little girl into his attention. In his move behind you his finger rose to his lips and she nodded at his wish for secrecy and grinned widely at the royal tilting his cap a bit lower in his hands settling on your hips as he peered over your shoulder seeing you pass the man a folded bill in exchange for the large pretzel folded in a paper wrap and bottle of water you tucked into your elbow.

If looks could kill you would be dead as you tore a piece off the pretzel and eased it between your lips while the smirking Prince pulled off a piece for himself and hummed in your turn to keep walking. All the possibilities of why the guards were closing in yet were avoided as Thranduil’s hand settled low on your hip guiding you into the line for the giant ferris wheel with your guards behind you. One of whom chuckled and accepted a piece of the pretzel you had offered he was staring at. Lowly he thanked you and joked about how he could fib and say he’d tasted it for you first making you giggle then watch as the next two cars filled up and the third was free for your group to fill it up ensuring your near privacy.

When the doors closed Thranduil’s hand kept you steady as the wheel turned and the next car filled. Guiding you closer to the far end he held you closer at your hand settling around his belt in the fear at the great height you were being raised to, that same soothing velvety whisper of his sounded by your ear in his pointing out each landmark and it wasn’t until you reached the top and he moved you to see the palace on the other side he noticed the flag bearing car on the street below making him sigh, “It seems Ada has caught on that I’m here.”

In a tilt of your head you kissed his cheek saying, “You can’t hide forever. Besides, your little leaf will be anxious to see you.”

He couldn’t help but grin and purr back, “Little leaf. Fitting, naneth calls me little bud.”

With a giggle you asked, “As in a flower or buddy?”

Lowly he chuckled and replied with a kiss on your cheek, “Flower. I entered the world quite abruptly, a few weeks early while she was meant to be arranging flowers from her gardens. Hence, vigorous spring.” Making you giggle again while he peered down at you adoringly, “What does Jaqiearae mean, I can’t seem to place it in Vanyar.”

You glanced up at him with the next to last piece of the pretzel you offered him that he accepted with a soft grin, “It’s from a poem, a blooming jewel said to grow mirroring the starlight signaling it to unfold.” His grin deepened at his blush spreading, “It’s about a child who refuses to sleep, and his mother says in his dream, if he would sleep one more time, if he could find that flower he would never require rest again. The stars would fuel him to remain awake.”

You wet your lips drawing his eyes to them, “Well, long story short, he finds it, and he feels himself waking up so he reaches out to touch it and ends up waking up to find a star coated gem petal in his hand. Decades pass and he never has to sleep, and his empire grows, he has a family and a little girl, and he keeps his trinket close to him always. Then his daughter starts telling him of signs of a creature that had frightened him from sleep as a boy, one that had been stalking his line. And he gives the petal to his daughter and takes her place in her dream with the help of a Wizard and then he faces off the beast. He wakes to have one final day among his family, enough time to plant the horn of the beast in his yard as he was instructed.”

Thranduil’s eyes scanned over your face, “He dies?”

You shake your head, “No. The flower called him back to it and he saw that when it unfolded fully there was a staircase inside, so he entered it and found himself at Olore’s feet eventually. In payment of his gift and protection of his child he was to remain in the dream world to protect all children from those creatures.” You paused with a nip at your lip, “It goes on about fifty three pages, there’s a fair bit more about the flower and the dad’s skin turning to mimic the flower’s petals and his mother is a humming bird in the garden, you’d have to read it.”

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss your cheek, “I will see if naneth has a copy. If not then we will purchase one.”

“You don’t have to.”

He chuckled and kissed your cheek again, “Nonsense.” His eyes followed as you eased the last piece into your mouth stirring out his smirk again. An easing of his fingers into your pocket he pulled out your phone and opened the camera app he used to snap a few pictures of you both after purring, “Here, we have to capture our last few moments together.”

Pocketing your phone again he kissed your cheek and wrapped his arms around you, resting his cheek on top of your head watching as the ground grew closer and he caught sight of the band of guards waiting to take over his security detail. Protectively he kept his arm around you when the doors finally opened again and you were let out into the streets again. A trash can along the way accepted your wrapper for the pretzel and you nipped at your lip feeling the arm around you inch you a bit more against the Prince’s side. Nearing the group you could only feel his tension growing and right in front of the head guard he halted to hear, “Your Majesty, the King wishes for you to come back to the palace now.”

Thranduil nodded saying, “Of course, now I can show Jaqi the Palace.” The guard looked you over then glanced back at Thranduil on his path to the car as he mumbled so he could hear, “Any attempt to remove her from my company will not be tolerated, no matter what my father ordered.”

Wide eyed the guards turned following him to the car where you both entered and were followed at Thranduil’s holding the door open by your guards before he entered and the door was closed behind him for his stunned guards filled the car behind yours. A grin eased back onto his face in his scoot next to you to wrap his arm around you again nestling you against his side while he removed his hat to leave in his lap.

“You really had to say that?”

Tilting his head he caught your eye and leaned in to kiss your forehead purring lowly, “Yes. No one is stealing me away from you.” You raised a brow then he gently turned your head pointing out more stops along the way as his hand lowered to rest on your crossed legs resting against his.

Outside the palace you were gently tugged closer to the now open door he exited first after a couple of your guards. Hand extended he helped you to your feet with a loving smile, “Come on Darling.” On your feet you eyed the vast palace and heard his chuckle as he turned his hand to ease his fingers through yours.

Across the side courtyard he led you under the cover towards the milky paned double doors with metal vines spread across the glass portion. Barely ten feet from them they opened revealing the lines of guards bowing their heads as you passed. Barely to the corner you spotted the line of guards with metal detector wands in hand instantly stirring a scowl onto Thranduil’s face.

Flatly he muttered, “Honestly-,”

You patted his side as the head guard said, “All guests must be checked for weapons, your Majesty. It has always been the policy.”

“It’s alright.” You said and Thranduil sighed accepting your being checked as he was moved aside to be checked as well while your guards were checked and confirmed their papers with the security team to keep their weapons.

His eyes however turned back to you when the wand went off drawing all the guards’ eyes to you while Thranduil moved to be near you only to be blocked by a pair of his guards while yours moved closer to you at the tensing of the other guards around you. “Forgive me Princess but you’ll need to hand over what weapons you’ve got.”

Thranduil scowled saying, “She doesn’t have any weapons.” Moving to be nearer to you only to spot your fingers curling around your blouse tucked into your waistband freeing it while the guards snuck their hands to their holsters only to drop them with paled faces seeing your jeweled waist belt and naval piercings.

Swallowing dryly he bowed his head saying, “My apologies Princess. We will make a note of your sworn commitment to Yavanna. This will not happen again.”

A hint of a grin spread on your face easing your blouse back into your jeans in your path to Thranduil who was frozen with his scowl that only dropped in your hand easing along his side as you inched up to kiss his cheek. Heavily he exhaled and turned easing his arms around your back settling his hand on your hip guiding you through the palace, pointing out a few tings along the way in the winding path to the main greeting hall just outside the throne room.

Heavily adorned doors rested sealed shut before you and then parted suddenly stirring a barely noticeable flinch from you causing Thranduil to lean in to purr by your ear, “They will love you.” Under his arm you matched his steps spotting the stern King atop a raised platform standing with hand offered to his standing Queen with an elated grin on her face. Down the steps he guided her then watched her trot over to you both.

Reluctantly Thranduil’s arm slid free from your back freeing him to accept the crashing hug from his mother. Tightly he wrapped his arms around her chuckling in his folding her against him calming her worries behind her Oropher walked steadily towards you granting you ample time to look over his long deep green knee length robe coated in silver embroidered vines revealing his silver pants and boots matching his intricate crown similar to the one Thranduil usually bore but fuller with silver flowers and leaves around the base. You nodded your head stating, “King Oropher.”

Glancing between you Thranduil caught his father’s eye for a moment before he replied, “High Princess Jaqiearae, welcome to Greenwood. I do believe my son seems overall intact.”

You nodded and Thranduil hummed out, “If you don’t count the three fingers and missing ear.” Oropher’s head jerked to his son who couldn’t help but chuckle at his wide eyes while Taule tilted her head back reaching up to frantically fumble her fingers around his ears making him chuckle, “Just a joke Naneth.” He hummed and kissed her cheek urging her to tearfully claim another quick hug then pull back for him to gently wipe her cheeks and grin at her while she smoothed her hands over the front of her pale green floor length dress with a beaded sheer maroon wrap looped around her waist and over her chest to droop over her back.

Anxiously she looked to you and flashed you a weak smile at your anxious grin and nod of your head, “Queen Taule. I tried warning him about jokes.”

She nodded then offered you her hand stirring out your hand in return to ease into hers while she patted the back of it with her other hand, “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much, what you’ve done-.”

You shook your head giving her a soft grin, “I understand.”

Oropher’s eyes met yours and he said, “One might wonder what someone would expect in return for saving a Prince’s life.”

A wide grin spread across your face making his brow inch up, “As I told your son after I untied him I couldn’t have just left him there and lived with myself. I had no idea he was a Prince until a couple days ago.”

Oropher’s chin tilted slightly as he eyed Taule releasing your hand after giving it another gentle pat, “Hmm.”

Taule grinned after her glance at the tall clock against the wall, “Just in time for lunch. Legolas will be stirring soon. You can feed him.”

In his mental pondering on how to separate you both Oropher’s eyes fell to Thranduil’s hand settling on your back, “Perfect timing. We can show Jaqi the gardens along the way.”

His eyes meeting his father’s in a silent challenging glance making the King smirk and reply, “Of course.” He looked his son over asking, “Did you not bring anything with you?” Partially uncertain of a plan to flee again.

“They are in the car with the rest of Jaqi’s guards.”

Hoping to prevent any escapes he replied, “Then by all means call them in. We will have your belongings brought up to your apartment and we can get Princess Jaqiearae’s set up in one of our guest quarters.”

Thranduil looked at him stating, “Surely-.”

Oropher rebutted, “You are not married. In the palace you will keep separate quarters.”

A calming pat of your hand on his side had him releasing his clenched jaw. Just outside the Royal Wing Taule motioned her hand saying, “Princess, I will show you the gardens while he tends to the little one.”

You nodded and eased out of Thranduil’s hold as he inhaled deeply to remain calm, pleased at least that your guard were all following you beside the three belonging to the Queen. Down the hall Thranduil kept his father’s pace while their guards remained behind granting them privacy, the moment they had it Thranduil said, “Am I to assume you will be placing Jaqi in the farthest reaches of the South Wing then?”

Oropher, “I am not certain just what hold she has over you-,”

At the door Thranduil’s hand rested on the King’s shoulder halting him in place to face him, “Ada, I’m here, I’m safe.” He added with a pat on his chest, “I’m healed, why this entire palace is on guard as if Jaqi is some assassin or something I won’t understand.”

“If it had been Legolas-,”

“If Legolas comes to me speaking of an attachment to someone I would not treat them as a criminal. I would be cautious but not try to drive them away.”

Oropher sighed, “You were taken!”

“Yes! And Jaqi found me! Took me safely home! Ada I’m twice her size and she has an old injury to her shoulder, she couldn’t fight me off if I had attacked her when I came to.” Oropher’s lips parted, “She has never once shown any malice or dark ulterior motive. She is a kind hearted woman who, yes has a title of her own and full guard, but still does what she can to help people. She works with children for Yavanna’s sake. You have no idea who she is and how safe she made me feel before even revealing her title to me. Besides from what we heard at the station you’ve had guards stationed around her property keeping tabs on me this whole time.”

Leading his father through the door into his apartment where walked into the kitchen and accepted the next bottle of milk from the servant prepping it with a soft thanks in her departure and turned to head to the nursery. “You were taken hostage all the same.”

Thranduil sighed, “Yes out of haste I was helped into her trunk, no I was not manhandled. And as soon as we reached the first rest stop she let me out and untied and cleaned me up a bit.”

“Still kidnapping.”

“She was far from cruel to me. Technically she rescued me.”

“Now you’re just splitting hairs.”

His eyes followed Thranduil’s to the window where he grinned spotting you being led out towards the roses and sighed out, “Her hair is beautiful.” Lowering his gaze to smile at his waking son who squealed and giggled when he spotted him, raising him to his chest he left a gentle kiss on his forehead saying, “I missed you little leaf.”

Oropher’s eyes went to his son while he eased the nipple of the bottle into Legolas’ mouth for him to start drinking. “Fine, then tell me something about her. Something that will calm me, and don’t you start on anything close to being a surrogate for her. Those decisions are far from solidified overnight, there would be a great deal of conversing between myself and High Prince Elmo to settle any sort of deal on that subject.”

Thranduil chuckled piquing his father’s brow, “First things first, Jaqi refuses to accept a surrogate.”

“What? Surely she will need-.”

Thranduil’s eyes met his and he caught a committed glint in his eyes, “Is it so hard to believe she would prefer to meet her One and raise her children herself?”

“It is not the way things are done.”

Thranduil nodded then flatly replied, “The way things are done made it so Jaqi has never met her mother.”

Oropher shifted on his feet, “She was meant to be her-,”

“Heir, yes. However, not long after sending off her egg she met her One, wed and conceived a child of their own.” Oropher’s lips parted, “Jaqi has no wish to use me for my sperm, or anything else for that matter. She lives a simple life, nursing, raising the most incredible horses. Devoting all she can to those around her. Give her a chance. You’ll see why I fell so hard so quickly for her.”

“Thranduil, she patched you up, it is common-,”

“To feel like my every inch is on fire when we’re apart? That I feel fire under my skin worsening when we’re close but not touching? As if there were fireworks exploding inside me with just a brush against her skin or heaven help me that silken hair of hers. Just looking in her eyes-, just seeing her-. This is so much more than feeling an attachment to a captor. I’ve seen how you and Naneth love one another, and I never imagined feeling that strong of a love, not outside of Legolas. She is my girlfriend,”

“You can’t just make those decisions-.”

“Yes I can. And if you object, if her mother’s line does it doesn’t matter. I intend to be with her.”

Oropher glanced at Legolas, “Surely she wouldn’t just uproot her life, you have a child she would have to-.”

“She loves children. And I am certain she would love having a family in the cottage.”

Oropher drew in a breath, “How, often would you visit?”

Thranduil, “If you won’t accept my choice of a wife we wouldn’t.” Oropher’s lips parted again locking his eyes on his son’s, “No less than you told your Ada when you decided against a surrogate for yourself.” Legolas finished his bottle and Thranduil grinned kissing his forehead again raising him up to rest against his chest, setting the bottle aside then turned to his father to give him a one armed hug urging the King’s arms around him tightly, “I know you were terrified, but please trust me.” When he drew back he stated, “You will love her too, give her a chance.” Turning to head out through the hall to join you and the Queen in the gardens.

.

“These are some of our finest gardens, though the ones near the Western Wing have all the fountains.”

“They are quite lovely.”

“I bet nothing like the gardens in Doriath.”

You shrugged when she glanced at you nearing the roses, “I wouldn’t know. I’ve only seen them in pictures. The few my Ada sent and he’s not much for roaming through gardens.”

She glanced at you then to Thranduil in his move to your side with Legolas in his arm with a handful of his hair resting over his chest while Oropher eased his arm around her back, “Then your Naneth traveled to visit you?”

You shook your head and Oropher saw the clear masked pain in your eyes, “I’ve never met her.”

Taule, “Never?”

You shook your head again, “No. After she donated an egg for me she met her One and conceived their first son. She had her heir, with nine more boys to follow, no real use for me after.”

Taule squeaked and promptly covered her mouth while Oropher drew in a breath trying to remain calm only to say, “Surely you must speak at least?”

“I’ve gotten three phone calls so far this year, one more than most years. The rest of our contact is either through a cousin of hers, Elanor.”

Oropher, “Your Ada? Has he been in Doriath long?”

You shook your head with a weak chuckle, “No, only just before the ban when his Ada passed. He rarely left my brothers and I alone a day before then. He’s found his One since then, apparently we have another sibling on the way.”

Oropher glanced at you and asked, “How would then, your separation between your parents and yourself be handled in a courting or matters of surrogacy?”

You giggled softly then met his eye with a wide grin, “Easily, I have no intentions of claiming a surrogate and will only settle on wedding my One.”

Taule, “Have your parents agreed to that?”

“My Ada wishes for my happiness, same as gramps, as far as my mother is concerned she has ten other children to toil over their matches. What use could I be now to her? She can bark all she likes but it will take more than a few demands a year change my path. It isn’t as if I could pick her out in a line up should she ever find the courage to leave and set me straight. Even that would be a battle in itself she is destined to lose.”

Taule couldn’t help but grin at you while Legolas turned his head and reached out for your hair you moved a section within his reach for his inspection of it, “You seem certain.”

“I was nothing more than a bartering chip to her. She gains nothing in my choice and I have everything to lose. She forgot her ties to me easily enough, I refuse to force another child through that void.” You turned your head to gently rub Legolas’ back, “No offence intended for your little one of course. It might not be the most accepted opinion among the bunch but I’ve never been one to settle for harming others to fit in. In the hospitals I’ve seen them first hand, infants screaming out for their mothers who never come. Heartbeats they never hear again. Some traditions should be heavily weighed.” You glanced up at Thranduil who was still grinning down at you, “Those pictures did not do him justice.”

Thranduil chuckled patting his back again while you tilted your head to kiss the palm on the hand tapping your nose with a sharp giggle. “No they don’t. Not even halfway close to his unattainably adorable self.”

You giggled and asked after spotting a defining marker behind his ear for his line of surrogates, “Feren Vanyar surrogates?”

Thranduil chuckled, “That obvious?”

“Only for those who know where to look. My Ada chose one of their oldest for me.”

Taule chuckled, “Perhaps they were related.”

You giggled saying, “Well if he’s got Ursa Major on his right shoulder blade then it was.”

At that even Oropher grinned while Thranduil chuckled stating, “Small world.”

Taule, “It is a pity she flew back a few months back. You could have had a reunion.”

“Yes.”

A messenger arrived and Oropher was called away leaving Taule to chaperone you and Thranduil, who held Legolas close until one of the roaming fawns fell into a hidden hole, carefully he shifted him into your arms and raced over to help the frightened fawn. When it was on its feet again and bouncing back to its sibling, turning around his smile doubled seeing you peppering kisses across the boy’s cheeks making him giggle louder and nuzzle his head against yours while his fingers wove in your hair. The instant droop of his head to your chest stilled his giggles and as Taule neared to take him away assuming he would cry a claiming hum came from the infant, a clear sign only given to recognizing their mother’s heartbeats. Tighter his hand locked in your hair and upon his return Oropher stared in awe from the doorway before joining his teary eyed wife and son as you turned to point out a nearing butterfly to Legolas, who raised his head to giggle and reach out for it.

Oropher broke the silence then said, “Princess,” your head turned and your eyes met his with a soft grin under their soft curious expression, “Lord Celeborn is here, he heard of your arrival and has offered to have you stay in the spare room in his usual apartment.”

Softly you said, “Ooh,” giggling at the butterfly landing on your shoulder, “Looks like I’ll have my fill of fig cookies.”

You kissed Legolas’ cheek again making him giggle before his soft grunt making Thranduil reach over for him. “Time for a changing.”

Oropher chuckled watching him turn to head back to the nursery, “I’ll show you which one it is. Your bags just arrived. And you will have the finest seats tonight-,”

Thranduil turned walking backwards, “Absolutely not, we have dinner plans.” Grinning at his parents and you.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ada, honestly…” Oropher once again was holding up a dark grey dress vest as a match for the charcoal pants his son was wearing under a pale green dress shirt.

Oropher swatted his hand away then eased it off the hanger to help him into it, “I insist. You will be publicly seen together, in a date setting.” When that was buttoned he watched the King enter his closet to peer at the drawer of rolled up ties. “Choices, choices.”

Thranduil couldn’t help but chuckle and enter the doorway to lean against it brushing his hair over his back feeling his vine ring shifting around his finger that he had dropped by the guards when he was taken in hopes it wouldn’t be stolen from him. “It’s as if you hadn’t doubted Jaqi at all.”

Oropher glanced back at his son with a pale silver tie in hand with a stags head stitched into it he brought over to him and eased around his neck under his collar stirring a curious smirk on Thranduil’s face. “My doubts on her motives are one thing, but clearly you have a bond and Legolas clearly knew her heartbeat. Doubts aside she is meant to be in your lives, time will ease any worries.”

Thranduil chuckled and raised his chin a bit while the intricate knot was finished and tightened around his neck, “I can’t remember the last time you’ve been like this.”

Oropher smirked at him and turned his son saying on their path to the door, “Come now. Don’t leave the Princess waiting.” Patting him on the back while adjusting the front slit on his floor length dress robe easing his path to the door.

Outside of which was Taule in a matching silver gown and matching crown beside you in a sleeveless mint green dress held up by a ribbon secured choker with a sheer panel over your shoulder blades revealing your surrogate’s mark of Ursa Major. A set of small buttons ran down your back with the layered skirt stopping just above your knees accentuating your legs seeming longer. With the tall nude heels matching the hair pins holding up the braids pulling back the top half of your hair with a trio of rose gold leaves shining brightly in your pitch black curls laying flat over your back.

Frozen in place Thranduil looked you over with a straight face that split into a wide grin chuckling as you pointed at him saying, “I swear, if you say we have to wear our crowns I am going to scream.”

Thranduil, “Why would we? It is only the two of us.”

You nodded then said, “Then we should hurry before Galadriel manages to dig something up. Last time she lent me a tiara it took out a chunk of my hair trying to take it off after about an hour of trying to free it from my curls.”

Thranduil chuckled and moved to Taule’s side hugging her as she said, “We’ve got Legolas, enjoy your dinner.”

Oropher grinned saying, “Oh, and I added something special for after.” Thranduil raised a brow, “Wine and dessert on the river boat for the riverside view back.”

Your lips parted then a distant shuffling was heard and Thranduil eased his hand around your middle chuckling at his parents hopeful grins, shaking his head guiding you to the end of the hall where, after your turn, he leaned in to purr by your ear, “Simply superb Darling.” In your glance up his eyes lowered to your lip stain coated lips from your subtly lined eyes making them shine brighter.

“Thank you. You look quite the marvel as well.” Biting his lip in his hungry gaze lingered on your lips making you smirk, “So, is this one of those I’m not going to kiss you till the date is over things? Because if you keep staring at me like that I think we might make the wrong sort of headlines.”

Releasing his lip he purred by your ear after pressing a warm kiss next to it, “It is a conundrum, that lipstick of yours makes your lips look oh so irresistible, and yet I don’t want to spoil them just yet.”

Lifting your hand you trailed a finger along his jaw until lulling him to lean in, “It’s lip stain, smudge proof.” Curiously he glanced behind you then took a quick step to cut you off and cup your cheeks as he planted his lips on yours. Humming against your lips one of his arms lowered to hold you against him upright at the tilt of his head to deepen the kiss. All too abruptly he nipped at your lower lip and slowly inhaled trying to steady his breath again while holding you steady until you regained control over your legs.

“Not a smudge, impressive.” Again his arm smoothed around you in his gentle nudge to keep going again, “I’ll be enjoying testing that stain again in the future.”

Weakly you giggled and exhaled leaning into his side still feeling your legs trembling at that stunning kiss. Out to the waiting car you eased into the back seat with Thranduil behind you and guards in the car after you.

…

Waves of flashes cut off behind the doors to the restaurant and straight to the back room you went. Right to the candle lit table with wine list set out. Glasses were filled with plates shuffled between courses as the deeper your smiles dug in. Between the longing glances from him at your lips once again when you drank, licked a particular lingering bit of sauce from your lips, your cheeks all but burned in this candlelit cozy little room just stirring awed reactions from the few staff able to see you. Always either trading silent challenging glares when his longing glances grew too heated melting into bubbling laughter stunning them altogether at the sight of their normally mortally serious Prince who had never seemed to crack a smile in public until his son was born.

An event all but breaking the hard shell of the seemingly lonely Prince. Only adding to the press spinning with comments of how he had the heir and now needed a wife to share all the special markers in his son’s life. Though that brought on the topic of a future Queen bringing on doubts of her temperament and desire for power in the meantime with their healthy and still young King. All worsening the underbelly of seedy thoughts concerning safety of the King if the worst came about. And yet here the Prince sat, altogether seemingly very much attached to a mystery woman who seemed to be charming the Prince quite easily already without ever having been seen before.

What you stirred up in mystery you calmed with your polite demeanor to each and every serving staff member who you encountered stirring awkward yet flattered grins from them as the Prince seemed to follow suit. Through the dinner the other diners tried to sneak glimpses of the bubbly couple until the bill was paid and you walked out under Thranduil’s arm sensing his struggle not to dip his hand any lower than your upper back while in front of the cameras. Back into the streets you were led and casually you strolled in the circle of guards, remaining by their side while he slipped away to greet the few brave children along the way eager to greet the Prince. But always he’d rush back again with a wide grin at getting to admire you on his approach once again and claim the right only he bore to wrap his arm around you again.

.

It wasn’t long until you were passing down by the end of an intricate bridge where you went down the steps and onto the lowered plank bridge to climb onto the riverboat. Behind you Thranduil stole the chance to keep his hands on your hips across the wobbly plank bridge with only a flimsy rope lining each side until you were safely on deck. As soon as you were aboard you couldn’t help but look around noting the lantern lit deck with a single table set up and benches above for the guards to keep watch and give you something close to privacy. Deeply Thranduil chuckled and led you to the rail opposite you to watch the boat take off under the bridge just past it though a giggle left you at his folding around your back with a pleased hum at being able to hold you in his arms.

Steadily his arms eased around your middle drawing yours to rest over them and a tilt of his head while your fingers inched over his forearms enabled him to steal a peck on your cheek starting up another wave of flashes from the photographers on the river banks and second bridge ahead. A gentle tug came after his glance back towards the table hearing the uncorking of a bottle of wine. “My Darling, time for dessert.”

Splitting his arms one lingered around your back while the other dropped to his side on the walk to the table ahead. With ease he helped you into your chair then settled into the one conveniently beside yours a covered tray making you nip at your lip again triggering the same act from the Prince looking at you adoringly before flinching his eyes to the Elleth filling his glass of wine. The proud chef grinned moving the tray carefully onto the table while your head tilted to peer on at the odd blue liquid on fire back on the cart beside him. A chuckle came from the chef when he uncovered the dessert that quirked a confused grin onto your face while you giggled. In a glance up at him you caught his excited grin while raising the flaming liquid in the silver sauce boat he held over the large chocolate dome surrounded by strawberry slices and a smaller set of balls.

“Wait for it.” He quipped then poured the liquid over the large dome coating the full thing with blue flames melting the dome revealing a molten cake inside with a caramel drizzle and small scoop of ice cream on top under a gold coated heart shaped dome. The small wave of melted chocolate mixed with the small bit of flaming liquid that poured down onto the smaller ball revealed a small red velvet cake cut into the shape of a heart with a white chocolate swan on top making you giggle and curl your fingers over your mouth for a moment. Peering up at the chef again you giggled and said, “Wow.” His brow ticked up at your next giggle then dropped as he chuckled when you said, “I can’t imagine just making the dome. I saw this clip once of bakers using balloons to dip in chocolate, all I can picture if I tried would be the balloon popping coating me in chocolate. This, is marvelous, thank you.”

Nodding his head he back stepped once Thranduil had complimented it as well with a spreading grin rendering him silent in his back stepping path into the kitchen only to halt when Thranduil raised the gold ball in his fingers looking it over carefully. Looking up he caught the Chef’s eyes when he said as he mimed his hands along saying, “Open it.”

Again you giggled curiously only to watch Thranduil find a hidden switch securing the hidden seam on the golden heart box he opened carefully and just about dropped seeing the pair of diamond coated bands with swans on them. Peering up at the Chef he asked, “Do these always-?”

The Chef nodded, “It’s part of the package, custom rings. These were the first swans we’ve given out, surprisingly.” He nodded his head again and slipped inside the covered cabin to hurry back to his aids and sneak glances at the pair of you from his hiding spot inside.

Setting the box between you Thranduil chuckled, “I knew Ada had something up his sleeve.”

Softly an awkward giggle left you and you caught his eye saying, “He really does know how to spoil someone.”

Thranduil chuckled and nodded claiming his spoon as timidly as you had for your first tastes, “Yes he does.” Wetting his lips he added hastily, “I swear I didn’t know.”

You giggled and shook your head lifting your spoon, “I doubt you could keep it a secret if you had. You just about screamed you made brownies for our first date when I got home.”

Making him chuckle as you eased the spoon between your lips and hummed softly, “True.” Taking his own taste and joining you in the soft hum then he led you in trying each of the parts of the dessert between sips on the wine until the plate was cleaned and he was free to hold your hand on your lap.

A glance too many at the heart made you giggle and reach out to open it again, playfully asking, “So, which finger do you think would be safe for these?”

He chuckled saying while his thumb stroked the back of your hand in his loving gaze at you, “I believe the middle finger should be safe. The stones only add to speculation of something serious.”

You giggled again lifting the bigger band you offered to him he extended his palm for and chuckled unfolding his middle finger on the hand clutching yours to ease it into place while you added yours to your free hand without moving the other. A pop over head made you flinch then look up at the rippling wave of green fireworks stirring the Prince to stand, “Here, we’ll have a better view over there.”

At the crackle following it fading you were on your feet and led back to the end of the boat while he one handedly carried a chair he settled down then sat in making you smirk down at him. A gentle hand over the small of your back drew you closer to sit in his lap and cross your legs to rest against his while looking out at the light show over the glowing city reflecting the stars between the flashes of color. More and more it built up until a great flash of white exploded into several swans that rushed together to form two large swans in a giant heart making you giggle and cover your face for a moment, “Wow. If I didn’t know better I’d think he wanted people to assume you were proposing.”

Thranduil chuckled and kissed your cheek, “Oh no. No risk of that. I doubt it would have the proper effect without an actual band of swans to try and steal away with the ring.”

Making you giggle again and turn your head at his fingers stroking along the base of your jaw, “Ooh, a man willing to battle for the right to propose.” Making him chuckle and lean in slowly melting his lips against yours stirring up a distant wave of flashes to capture the moment that ended at your joint flinch at the massive red bang making you peer up and start laughing at the giant heart outline with dozens of tiny exploding red hearts going off around it. Turning your head you rested your forehead against his shoulder trying to muffle your squeaking laughter behind your hands while his head fell back at his loud laughter in his stolen chance to wrap his arms around you. At his settling he held you close to his chest pressing gentle kisses to your forehead while stroking your arms and back purring lowly, “Warm enough Darling?”

You nodded shifting slightly so you could look out at the city with distant masses along the shore cheerfully waving and bowing their heads to you both while the city returned to its starlit glow. “I am. It really is beautiful here.”

Unable to help but grin he replied, “I am glad you like it. Naneth was curious if you would prefer it over Lothlorien.”

You groaned, “Don’t even get me started on the stairs. So many stairs and bridges. How they ever decide on children I have no clue.” Deeply he chuckled nuzzling his head closer to yours, “I always insisted on one of their below the root guest quarters. It is always a bit chilly but the chipmunks passing through are so sweet and a pleasant guest if you have to eat meals alone.”

“Really now? I always got placed in the treetops and these weird birds would always be in the kitchen when I woke up.”

“I prefer chipmunks. Had twelve of them as roommates before I left. All very polite, though particular about how to spread jam on their morning biscuits.” Your head turned at the boat’s horn sounding only to be echoed by another at the royal docks you were nearing. The growing palace shimmering like diamonds under the moonlight made you turn fully, “So beautiful.”

Outside in the overlooking gardens the Lords and Ladies joined Taule and Oropher out into the night to wave at the ship with chuckles at the billowing curtains around the lantern posts revealing the shimmering swans etched into them. Shaking his head Thranduil chuckled, “He just had to add the swan banners.”

“I think it’s sweet. He’s trying at least not to be upset with me still.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes while the boat docked and he moved his arms to cradle your back and under your legs keeping your dress in place as he raised you in his arms making you giggle and wrap your arms around his shoulders, “Oh he’s doing more than trying. I’ll get you across the bridge Darling.” Steadily he carried you across the wobbly bridge with ease and then lowered you to your feet again and eased his arm around your back to guide you towards the group waiting in the gardens.

Once there you grinned and went to accept a hug from Celeborn and Elrond after him while Thranduil inched closer to his father’s side subtly whispering, “You could have warned me about the rings.”

Oropher chuckled and replied stealing a glance at you while Celebrian claimed your hand with a giddy squeak making you giggle and roll your eyes until Legolas let out a whine and was shifted from Taule’s chest to Thranduil’s stirring hushed hummed sentiments to the infant nestling against his chest between the kisses left to the top of his head. Not long after you were shown inside and back to your room for the night with another stolen kiss from Thranduil along the way in his reluctant turn away from you to head back to his apartment trying to calm Legolas.

.

Unable to sleep you found your way out to the garden outside your shared apartment. A soft rustle and groan turned your head to find Thranduil walking over to you with a weak grin patting Legolas’ back.

Weakly he chuckled saying, “Looks like he’s back to not wanting to sleep.” Wetting his lips he asked, “I, um, I was wondering, earlier, it seemed he took to you. Let out a noise-?”

You chuckled, “Gimmie.” Your hands rose to claim the boy making Thranduil grin handing him over, “Must be our shared mark, similar heartbeats.”

With him in your arms you followed Thranduil into his nursery at his near instant calming, readying to lay him down in his crib only to find yourself between the Prince’s legs on the lounge. Legolas still across your chest contently snoozing with Thranduil’s arms holding you both in place, grinning as he sat up humming softly to you both stroking Legolas’ back and hands until Oropher came in hours before sunrise.

Carefully he eased Legolas out of your arms, noticing your sleepy peek at him before releasing the baby, and shifted him into his crib then turned to cover you both after Thranduil hummed out shaking his head at Oropher’s glance to see how to move you without waking you, “I don’t want to let her go.”

Lowly Oropher said settling the blanket around you, “Just rest your arms over the blanket.”

Thranduil smirked moving his arms, ensuring your back was covered, “No need for that we have an understanding. Nothing past kissing and holding her.”

“All the same.” He leaned in patting his son on the shoulder, “Get some sleep.” Stealing a glance at you while your head nuzzled more against his neck widening his sleepy grin.

.

Breakfast was simple and among your family while the Prince was taken for an early morning interview. It seemed all day you were occupied by your relatives who seemed all too eager to distract you from something, though by noon you found out what it was, you were all heading to the opening gala of the new wing of the art museum. With a sigh you rolled your eyes at the fanfare arrival of your crown jewels, flown in especially from Lothlorien. Letting your head fall back you sighed and followed Galadriel back to your assigned room where a servant with a garment bag was joining you with an eager grin of her own. Already inside Queen Taule in another pale green gown, this time glittering, with a matching wrap draped around her under a pale green intricate crown with a wide grin beside a box of shoes making you pause and force a grin at her motioning you closer.

Around you the garment bag was hung up with jewels set out on the bed while you eased your feet out of your simple wedges. A tug on your waistband freed the metal fastener for your jeans followed by the zipper freeing you from the denim layer you folded and set on the foot of your bed. A glimpse of your peach lace panties under your peach blouse. A few buttons later you eased your shirt open and shrugged out of it and added it on top of your jeans. In the room you felt eyes scanning over your middle, the mithril belt and piercings stunning the Queen and servant looking on, all feeling a sense of calm at what they stood for and what it meant, your intentions for the Prince really was genuine. A hint of a grin from you brought one servant forward with a nude colored corset top.

In a reach back you unhooked your bra and covered your chest with an arm easing the other up for the strapless top to be eased around your torso and folded over your chest. Removing your hand you held your bust in place while she walked around you to start securing the snaps from your navel upwards. A final adjustment of your bust later you eyed the gown being revealed, a merlot floor length gown, off the shoulder with a sheer white gem accented layer in the middle of embroidered floral patches. While it was being straightened Taule passed you the first of the merlot colored tall wedges covered in straps from the toes up to your ankles you buckled up one at a time then stepped into the gown, easing your arms in after.

A shift of your hair later you felt the gown being zipped up over your back. Wetting your lips you moved to the vanity you sat at and started on your simple makeup while the servant eased your hair back into a bun secured by shimmering hairpins topped by diamond feathers and pearls shining even brighter in the wavy hairstyle accentuating your curls. Lastly you watched the addition of the white gem necklace with a strand of joined leaves branching down to a large teardrop shaped gem paired with the half circle of long strips of the white gems rounded at the top growing shorter on either side of your head.

On your feet again you subtly smoothed your finger over your swan ring from the night before in your path to the hall, where Thranduil in his formal silver robe and matching crown froze once again understanding why his mother insisted on his wearing his merlot colored wrap. In his arms Legolas was in a silver get up of his own staring up at Oropher clad in dark green adjusting the collar on his little robe. A turn of his head later you felt Oropher’s eyes on you and he grinned saying, “Princess, we have one more surprise for you.”

You raised a brow then asked, “What else could you possibly-,”

He chuckled moving closer to offer his hand you rested yours in and joined him in the walk towards the next hall over. A familiar towering figure halted your steps and your lips parted looking up and down over the lilac coated Elf with bright white golden hair resting over his back in thick curls secured by overlapping strands of braids with beaded clips to hold them in place. Paired with the rose gold crown tucked around his head coated in overlapping feathers accentuated with patches of flowers all around beside a woman in a matching lilac gown with matching crown and necklace in rose diamonds over her bared chest. Softly you whispered, “Gramps?”

With a deep chuckle the tall figure looked you up and down with a deep purple silver flecked pair of eyes mirroring yours and closed the distance to raise you in a tight hug speaking in Vanyar, “There you are Lady Bug.” His lips found your cheek when you drew your head back to meet his eyes, folding your arms around his neck in his stolen peck on your nose, “I heard you found your One. I came to meet the lad myself.”

You struggled to withhold your tears asking, “But, the ban-?”

He chuckled replying, “I have been away too long, and no Princess deserves to march through a courtship alone. Besides, my brother has enough heirs in Doriath to build an army, rarely enough duties to go around. Plus,” he gently let you down and motioned to his wife who leaned in to accept and return a tight hug from you as well, “Nin and I are expecting, and, girls?”

He glanced around and three girls barely knee high hopped out in a line making you giggle at the identical trio to you all fixing their hands on their deep purple dresses in a shallow dipped attempt at a curtsy greeting you formally while Elmo said, “We thought it time they meet their Niece. Plus, your brothers left a table open for family that needs filling.”

You giggled and crouched down extending your arms for the trio to crash into you with tight hugs, in a glance up at him you asked in your rise again while the girls accepted their mother’s help in adjusting their rose gold circlets and wraps again. “You came all the way out here for a wedding?”

Elmo chuckled and replied, “It is an amazing match for your brother, I doubt they would have accepted if not for his connection to you. They expect a High Princess to attend, just imagine their mood after hearing we will be attending as well.” Making you giggle again.

Turning fully in a glance over your shoulder he locked eyes with the King who had accepted his last minute arrival with a grin and he bowed his head that stood a good half a foot over the others and he said in the common tongue, “I suppose we’ve taken up enough time. We shouldn’t keep the plans up any longer.”

Oropher chuckled and guided the group nearer to your relatives while your grandmother Marya helped to ease a merlot sheer jeweled wrap around your waist and up over your shoulder on the path out to the waiting cars while you chatted with them between glances at Thranduil, who stole each chance to inch closer to you only to begin the questions from your grandfather.

.

The large museum lit up as flashes grew capturing the High Prince and his youngest heirs arrived for the opening. Their appearances all linked you to them wordlessly and sent the rumor mill into a spiral at just what union could be forming between the two dynasties. And the fact that Oropher’s line to the throne was not so direct it only raised the stakes on just what might be expected of him and Thranduil to secure the union to your family’s liking. Inside the lavish building you felt a familiar arm resting around your upper back signaling Thranduil had snuck away finally to help guide you into the start of the exhibit, still casually answering Elmo’s questions while stealing glances at your young aunts, all giggling in their toe top reach to stroke their mother’s stomach at the kicks she was feeling.

Each piece was more dazzling than the last turn brought you to the largest display in a full room of connected pieces unfolding around the room. By then Thranduil had been stolen away for a moment and at the tiny hand locked in your hair you accepted Legolas into your arms and grinned at his giggle peering up at Elmo when he stroked his back. A few minutes later Thranduil was back again and grinning as he fixed your wrap sliding off your shoulder and joined into the conversation with the artist. Halfway through you couldn’t help but grin and nip at your lip when Legolas had fallen asleep. Though in the middle of a serious discussion you felt all eyes shifting to you at your attempt to muffle your giggle.

Shaking your head you weakly said trying not to giggle, “Sorry, he’s drooling.” Around you weak chuckles sounded and the Elf finished his statement in your glance down at the sleeping boy.

Thranduil chuckled reaching into his pocket drawing out his handkerchief he passed to you to dab the line of drool sinking lower from the smushed faced baby boy asleep on your chest. Subtly you dried it and dabbed his lip then held the handkerchief over your other hand resting under his bottom while Thranduil eased one arm around your back covering it with his wrap while his other hand settled on his son’s back while the discussion picked up again. All night you stayed by his side through the exhibit and small dinner after where you snacked on what was offered while Thranduil fed his son and then ate himself for the short time left until you were to be driven back again.

…

Back again at the palace when you had all changed the topic of the extravagant pool in the main courtyard got brought up stirring the girls into a frenzy of bouncing and begging you to swim with them. In a giggle you nodded and agreed when Thranduil had kissed your cheek and sent you a matching pout to get you to swim with them.

Rolling your eyes as the gown slid off, the hanger was pulled off the knob on the wall and fit the gown perfectly leaving just your jewels to seal in the case you had for them. Your heels were left under the gown and you rinsed off your makeup, easing the hair pins out releasing your bun before you turned to pull your two piece out of your bag.

The simple green pair with a halter top covering your cleavage fully, wetting your lips you left your ring in your bag and turned easing a silk robe Taule had mentioned leaving in your room earlier. Down to your knees it hung and you twisted your hair up into a simple braid on the way giggling as Thranduil trotted up behind you planting a kiss on your cheek guiding you through the palace to the pool. Out around the pool you spotted the cameras still off in the distance capturing what pictures they could of your relatives and the visiting Lords.

A burst of giggles sounded at the girls in their purple frilly one pieces with shimmering scales etched onto them in their leap into the pool at Elmo while Marya sat with her feet in the water. Other than your relatives the surrounding Lords and Ladies especially turned their heads as you left the robe you slipped out of on one of the loungers beside Thranduil’s towel and followed him in jumping into the pool. Hours you all swam and played with the girls until you all lounged and hung out enjoying the fruit and snacks brought out for you all.

…

The first two days you were granted time to spend with Thranduil and Legolas, even watching Legolas while Thranduil was sent out on a few meetings and public outings. Through which Elmo and his brood took the train up to Haldir’s cottage on your shared land leaving you to sit and wait wandering through the lavish palace wondering when Thranduil would be back again. Though by the fourth day as Elrond and his family flew back to Rivendell he was off with them holding Legolas for the busy schedule ahead, promising to return as soon as he was able while you assured him you would explore the city as best you could to distract yourself.

Not long after Celeborn had left for his home, the last of the visitors with Oropher along with him as Taule was off to Dale the day after. Nightly calls back home mingled with sporadic calls and texts from Thranduil only worsened things as you finished your second meal alone without any word from his family on when any would be returning.

A late night up led to a single call and an unplanned trip to your guards’ quarters, by the next hour you had packed and were out the side gate into the waiting taxi van you all squeezed into. Blankly you sat in the bench surrounded by your guards and sighed when you saw Elanor’s number reading across the screen of your phone you pulled out of your pocket. Answering the call you raised the phone to your ear as you wet your lips, “Elanor.”

Hastily through the line her voice blasted angrily, “Jaqi! What on earth do you think you are doing! That second generation Prince is not on the list you were given! And that belt-!”

“Elanor,” you cut her off curtly in Vanyar unknowingly making her expression drop at your serious tone, “Let me make this abundantly clear, I have never once met the woman who donated her egg for my existence, I have no wish to. And as for her opinions on my love life and possible children in my future she can keep those to herself. I was replaced easily enough and the centuries the borders were open gave her ample enough chances for being anything close to a mother. With that said, should there be a wedding in my future neither of you are invited. I am certain my ten brothers will be distraction enough for creating heirs for her. She made her choice, and I am making mine eventually she will accept that, until then have a nice day.” Plainly you hung up the phone and blocked her number then eased it back into your pocket unable to help but grin at the poorly muffled chortle from the guard on your right.

Sliding back into the bench you were on you stared up at the screen silently revealing a random cartoon show you couldn’t place. But it was distracting enough until your train pulled up. Shouldering your bag you were grateful you left the dresses and shoes you were gifted by the King there. Keeping only the ring from your first date on your finger you kept absently stroking in the wait and in the empty passenger car of the train you used to your advantage to lounge across a row of seating with your guards filling the rows behind you chatting among themselves as you napped.

The short ride eventually ended and cars were waiting to take you back home again, though over the radio you had heard in the short time you were gone the council of Lords had heard of Elmo’s moving into your land and had brought up the notion of handing rule of Northern Greenwood to him as their new King. A decision no doubt difficult to reach after the centuries their former King’s line had been wiped out, and no doubt the appeal of having a High Born King would secure their place as they continued to find their footing after the remnants of the great wars all lands were still settling from.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving home came just in time, as you calmed one of Moose’s worst tantrums and led him and Felienne out on a long ride trying not to cry as you read through the hornets nest of emails you had been receiving. Finally losing that battle by the edge of the lake drawing the curious swans to huddle around you as you wept against your bent legs and arms holding them against you. Behind you a sigh sounded and you melted back against Elmo’s chest in his arms circling you tightly. “I just got off the phone with Nimloth. She has been hearing the brunt of your mother’s complaints. All of which I assure you will stop. I called her myself and she has no right to demand you break your oath to Yavanna.”

His lips met your forehead and you wiped your cheeks, “I just don’t understand why this maters to her, we’ve never met.”

Elmo sighed and rested his cheek on top of your head, “All those names on her list are related to families that could aid in her return to a better position.”

Your head tilted back to catch his eyes, “Better position?”

“Her One, was a curate. She eloped. Didn’t find out until after that by casting you off and marrying down she forfeit her title and rights to Thingol’s throne.” Your lips parted and he wiped the stray tear rolling down your cheek, “Had you chosen from her list she would at least be a Lady again. However, I have told her that you are not a bartering chip, and if she harms you again, and Thingol is in complete agreement with me on this, she will be docked from our family tree. Thingol has agreed to shift you as my Daughter legally if need be. Your heart and choice for a family is supported by all of us Lady Bug.” He kissed your forehead again, “I am so sorry you have had to tolerate this painful nonsense.”

You shook your head, “I should have told her off years ago.”

Elmo chuckled at one of the swans peering up at his loose curls melting against yours brightly, “Care to ride a bit more? I hear Moose is the friendliest for guests and is in need of a rider.” You chuckled again and accepted his help to your feet and climbed back onto Felienne’s saddle while he climbed onto Moose’s, noting his elated trot at having a rider as well.

.

A week had passed with little news from Thranduil finding you after each dinner alone at home you would sit listening to Elanor’s messages growing closer to a forced tolerance until the final one saying simply, “I hope you realize one day just what you’ve done.”

Another tear rolled down your cheek and you mumbled, “Same to you” while you poured yourself a mug of tea and walked back to your bedroom forcing yourself not to glance at the closed door to your guest room now sitting empty and walked into your bathroom to shut off the tap to your now full tub, strip then sink into the warm water. With an early start ahead the next day you had to go straight to bed once you were dried off, pulling on a simple shirt over your boy shorts to wrap around your pillow and force yourself to sleep. Fittings for your dress for the wedding were in the morning while the final fitting for your brother’s suits would also be finished for the wedding at the end of the week. Sleeplessly you laid there remembering your last night wrapped in your Prince’s arms while your heart ached to be so far way from his adorable son you could still feel nestled in your arms.

The rising moon eventually brightened the room and an engine died outside your cottage, in a confused roll over you grabbed the shorts in the cubby under your night table and tugged them on as you heard doors open then close in what seemed to be quiet attempts. Through your house you walked matching the boot steps on your front porch as you neared your front door and cracked it open revealing the exhausted Prince and Legolas red faced pouting about ready to cry. Weakly he forced an exhausted smile saying, “I actually managed to get him down, until we hit that last bumpy path.”

Unlatching the screen door you let them in and accepted the boy reaching out for you with a kiss to his temple in his melt against your chest with an irritated grumble for being woken. Behind you Thranduil closed and latched the screen door and the solid door behind it that locked easily. In your turn at the dropping of his bags Thranduil’s hand eased into your hair and his lips found yours hungrily while the other smoothed across your back. Around the dozing child in your arms he melted stealing what contact with you he could while ensuring his son wouldn’t be stirred or dropped for the few moments until your lips broke apart and his forehead pressed to yours.

Softly you said, “You seem tired.”

He let out an exhausted chuckle, “Legolas has barely slept without you, same with me. I’ve filled up all my traveling engagements and I was granted the next two weeks off completely. I hoped I could stay here, during which my cottage on the palace grounds is being renovated, after which I hoped you might come back out with me? Please? I swear it’s only day meetings and trips within our borders, any other traveling jobs I have asked Ada to arrange it so we have a suite or joined rooms if possible.”

“You would, want me to, tag along?”

He sighed, “I would wish for you to always be near me, so the three of us could manage a full night of sleep. At least until you have to work again, when, hopefully I could manage to spend a majority of my time at either cottage with you. It tore at me mercilessly when I heard you were left alone and worse again when you had returned.”

Reaching up you cupped his cheek stealing another kiss then said, “We should sleep. I have a fitting in the morning.”

Thranduil nodded and bent to collect his bags, “I brought a few options as well, depending on what you all have chosen.” Leaving one pack of food for Legolas in the fridge for later. Through the hall he followed then grinned at the simple crib at the edge of the bed you settled Legolas into then climbed onto the bed to climb back into your former spot while he set down his bags and removed his boots and jacket. Wetting his lips he climbed onto the bed to your side and eased under the covers to hold you in his arms warmly under the covers, choosing to give you time to think over his offer.

Sunrise eventually lit the room and you split up, him hurrying to get the boy changed and fed while you readied for the day. At your side he stood helping all he could to prep breakfast one handed then ate and cleaned up then hurried to change while you held and snuggled with Legolas. The drive went easily enough once the car seat was transferred to Rumil’s van.

Pale blue dress robes were fitted seamlessly over your brothers while you wore the customary pale pink silk gown with a lace cape covering your shoulders, upper chest and upper arms that hung down to the ground behind you. Perfectly it fit you and in Thranduil’s mind fit well with his usual silver robes he had brought.

The days seemed to blow by and the lavish affair with it. Out in the middle of a flowering orchard the simple yet elegant ceremony went off seamlessly and signaled the splitting of your family. The loving couple was off on their honeymoon tour while Haldir raced off to work and as agreed you joined the Princes back to Southern Greenwood to see this cottage of his he swore had ample enough room for Felienne and Moose should you agree.

…

All the way back on the train again you sat wondering what would classify as a cottage, yours was the smallest on your grounds with five spare bedrooms, one that had been turned into a study. The largest being Haldir’s with twenty bedrooms that could easily be swapped for offices or lounges making it the best choice for Elmo and his family. All in the shadows of the ruined castle that had cheapened the price of the land greatly after the war. A castle Elmo and Rumil agreed to start inspecting to see if any of it was still stable or if they would have to start from the ground up in rebuilding it. A task far easier seeing as Orophin had just married one of the grand nieces to the King of Erebor, daughter of a stone mason dynasty with connections to great sculptors and smiths that could easily garner trade between the kingdoms.

Again you were met by a line of cars that drove you the last of the way straight to the so called cottage. Out in the middle of a 35 acre patch of land sat the pink and white marvel with a pale grey roof. Inhaling deeply you eased your hands over your mouth in silent reflection while Thranduil lifted Legolas to his chest from the car seat while a set of servants carried your bags inside. In his turn to you your hands lowered and you pointed at the obvious manor, “Cottage?” A smirk twisted onto his face, “And um, just how many rooms does this cottage of yours have?”

“Well, there are 17 entertaining halls,”

You nodded whispering to yourself, “17..”

Widening his smirk as his eyes locked on yours playfully, “With 25 guest rooms, not counting the Lord’s chambers, abutting the Lady’s. All with a fully stocked kitchen and pantry, a lake in the back complete with floating gazebo and a stable I ensured would be fully suitable for your horses.”

You nodded and asked, “Let me guess, your Ada insisted on fully staffing it?”

He chuckled and moved closer to you shaking his head, “No. A team of maids will arrive on weekends to help tidy up and biweekly trips from a team of groundskeepers and gardeners, however we will be tasked in the daily care, a system I prefer. Something closer to your home.” He wet his lips, “Does it suit your preference as well? It even has ample space for our security teams.”

Your head tilted and you asked, “So are you going to show me this supposed ‘cottage’ of yours?”

He chuckled moving closer to cup your cheek and purr just inches from your lips, “Ours.” A gentle kiss was all he claimed then he folded his hand in yours and showed you inside, each room as lavish as the last. Giggling at the plain description he gave of each room eventually left him chuckling and guiding you out to the garden for the end of the tour to a preset picnic he set Legolas down for allowing him to spread out for a nap on a pile of spare blankets as you cuddled and chatted, sharing the simple meal. Clouds rolling in signaled your need to clear up and head inside where he led you up to his room to put Legolas in his crib and turned to pick you up and carry you to the couch to watch something on tv.

For hours you held one another and napped until the growl in your stomach stirred Thranduil. Gently he eased out from under you and went down to the kitchen to fix dinner, though in what he hoped to be a welcome wake up for you was spoiled by a ring form your pocket. Quickly you pulled your phone out and answered the call before Legolas woke from it and not two minutes later, after you’d changed the grumbling Prince Thranduil was back again.

“I hoped I’d be the one to wake you, Darling.” Crossing the room to cup your cheek for a loving kiss, “Has he been awake long?”

You shook your head, “No. Just a couple minutes, though I did get an interesting call.”

“Oh?” He asked playfully making you narrow your eyes at him in return.

“Yes, my old hospital called, apparently the maternity ward in Haven hospital out here in Southern Greenwood has an opening they need filled in two weeks. Conveniently when my vacation is up. You wouldn’t have happened to have made a call?”

He shook his head, “Of course not, my Darling. I would never stoop to such measures.”

In turning to guide you back to the kitchen again you playfully asked back, “So it was your Ada then?”

With a chuckle Thranduil replied, “I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“Mhmm…” Thranduil shifted closer to you easing his arm around your back, “Well you should know, my horses are arriving by train in a couple hours. They will need ample consoling to make up for the move.”

Chuckling again he replied, “I look forward to it. Naneth was wanting to drop by for some time with Legolas anyways.”

“I should warn you though?” He glanced at you, “A great number of swans refused to let them come alone, one of which being Morko.”

With furrowed brows he asked, “Morko, which one is Morko?”

You giggled replying, “Oh, he’s the oldest swan in the bunch.”

He glanced down at you with a curious grin at your smirk, “And?”

“He’s just over nine feet tall,” raising his brow in shock, “At the shoulders.” His mouth fell open and you giggled again, “I told you, they grow rather large on our lands.”

“Is he the largest?”

“Nope.” You giggled again, “I hope your Ada likes swans.”

“Either way if he objects I would love to see him fight them off.” Making you both giggle at the image.”


End file.
